


Two of Spades

by Asymmetrical_Snowflake



Series: Gorillaz Townsville AU [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymmetrical_Snowflake/pseuds/Asymmetrical_Snowflake
Summary: This series is dedicated to my beloved Blaine, whom has been a constant source of inspiration to me for well over a decade. ♡Thanks for 400 hits! ♤Storyline begins on May 4th 2010. Phase 3.Tags will update as the story progresses.2D and Murdoc have been dating for just about 5 years now, which is how old Murdoc's son Ace is. Ace was the product of a one-night stand and raised by Murdoc and 2D as a couple after he was born. With the Plastic Beach tour ahead of them, life throws the band another curveball when, suddenly, 2D and Murdoc find they are expecting another child! How will the singer cope with his surprise pregnancy, and how will Murdoc keep from losing his hair?Established relationship, alternative universe, Ace is Murdoc's bio-kid and also 2D's son through adoption. Noodle and Russel are auntie and uncle and they love it.Ace's friends and classmates are Powerpuff Girls characters and Buttercup is his best friend. Let's pretend that Townsville exists in America.Completed Chapters: 6 out of 108/25 - Still working on this series! Updates will be coming in the future.
Relationships: Ace Copular & Buttercup Utonium, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Sara Bellum/Professor Utonium
Series: Gorillaz Townsville AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744933
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Taking a short break from the two "Yuri On Ice" fics I've been working on and started on something that I hadn't planned at all!
> 
> Welcome to my Quarantine Project! Inspired by the Gorillaz, as their music has been helping to keep me sane and happy lately.
> 
> Please make note that I am taking quite a bit of artistic liberty by changing their storyline. It's an alternative universe for a reason, and yes I am very aware of how heavily domesticated the relationship between Murdoc and 2D is. ^^'''
> 
> If anyone has any questions please don't hesitate to ask! Although I may not be able to answer everything just to keep things as spoiler-free as possible. :3
> 
> So please enjoy my newest story, "Two of Spades"!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Five years ago today, the lives of everyone in the band known as the Gorillaz had changed.

As the sun rose that morning so did Russel, set to prepare their morning feast in the kitchen for just such an occasion. Noodle too awoke to make paper crane decorations in shades of blue and green, which were the birthday boy's favorite colors. Third to awaken that morning was the birthday boy himself; the pitter-patter of young footsteps found their way to the kitchen, where he soon squealed with glee when Russel scooped him up into his arms and tickled him ferociously. When the large man finally relented, Noodle bent over and hugged the little boy to her chest. Coddling him for a moment and peppering his head with kisses before setting him down; ruffling black locks that fell to just above the boy's shoulders.

After being instructed to go wake his parents the boy obliged, giggling to himself as he scurried down the hallway to the stairs. Once he was in front of their door he opened it and peeked inside, finding his fathers shirtless and snoring beneath a sheet. Two empty bottles of scotch and vodka, that had belonged to Murdoc and 2D respectively, were seen sitting side-by-side on the nightstand, glistening in the dim sunlight sneaking in through the crack in the curtains.

Bolting to their spacious bed, the boy jumped and landed between them with a happy shout, _**"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! It's my birthday!"**_

Both men jumped upright and seemed disoriented for a moment. 2D's eyes, blinking in surprise a few times, landed on the child in their bed, then registered the soreness in his backside and nausea beginning to bubble up in his stomach, but he managed to force it away for the time being.

Meanwhile, as Murdoc scrunched his face, his head pounded and a sudden belch escaped from his belly; he then shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. Soon he saw that beaming smile, framed with black hair, and mischievous red eyes hidden behind those distinctively-shaped sunglasses that he wore everywhere. A smile pulled at the Satanist's lips, a green hand reaching out to muss the green-skinned boy's soft black locks, watching as he fussed in response.

**_"Papaaaaa!"_** The whined-out name faded off with a giggle. **_"Stop iiiiiit!"_** Tired of being teased and wanting his parents' complete attention - it was his 5th birthday, after all!

That deep chuckle of Murdoc's echoed from his lips, the happiest one he ever used. Obliging, he pulled his hand away from the boy's hair, and just as the child started to fix it, he was scooped into familiar pale arms and cuddled into a warm, bare chest.

"Awww Mudsy, that's right! It's our baby boy's special day!" 2D smiled his imperfectly beautiful smile, planting kisses all over their son's face. "Happy Birthday to our little Ace of Spades!"

Ace practically beamed from his daddy's attention, soon returning it and pecking a few kisses on 2D's face. "That's right! I turn 5 today!" Ace said, holding up five fingers proudly.

"5 years old already…" 2D suddenly sniffled and hugged Ace closely to his chest again. "Our baby boy is getting so big, Mudsy!"

That deep chuckle Murdoc made whenever he laughed was one of 2D's favorite things ever. "Well, 5 ain't exactly a baby no more, either. But I see your point."

"Uh… Papa? Daddy's getting emotional again…" Ace muttered as 2D rubbed his cheek against his son's cheek affectionately as he sniffled.

"Hey, 'D, come on. Let the kid go. We gotta get up anyways." Murdoc said, gently rubbing his partner's arm. "Breakfast, then someone is off to preschool with about 2 dozen cupcakes that somehow cost about 120 bucks." Because it was very important that each of Ace's birthday cupcakes each have an Ace of Spades on it.

2D almost whined but unwound his spindly arms from their son, whom a day before 2D had still considered to be a toddler. Now once the autumn came around later in the year, Ace would be off to kindergarten and it seemed like it was all happening within the blink of an eye. Suddenly he had grown from a helpless, wriggling, puking baby, and was becoming a full-fledged person. He was flourishing, even already able to play most of the band's songs on the bass like his papa.

"Uncle Russel made breakfast and he says to put some pants on and get downstairs! I'm hungry so hurry up!" Ace smiled, showing a gap in his teeth where he was missing a baby canine, before scrambling off the bed and heading to the door. _**"Hurryyyyyyy uuuuuuuuuup!"**_ he called as he ran down the hallway again.

The entire band had come a long way since opening Noodle's FexEx crate on the doorstep of Kong Studios. Even if the original studio had been burned down, their current home in America was still dubbed "Kong Studios" by them. Life wasn't exactly simple, and though it hadn't ever seemed to be so, they were all content with where they wound up.

Murdoc groaned tiredly and covered his face with one hand. "Hell… we picked a bad morning to be hungover. I think we were a little too drunk last night…"

Another wave of nausea hit 2D again, yet he managed to keep from getting sick. For now. "Um… a-about that, Muds--"

"Let's get dressed. Can't have Acey be late for preschool, even on his birthday." Murdoc spoke as he stretched and yawned. "Ngh… glad we don't have anything on our plate today, I think I need a power-nap after lunch." He flung off the covers, revealing both men were only in their underwear, he stood and scratched his back with one hand. As he began to walk around the bed so he could get to the bathroom, he noticed that 2D hadn't moved yet and appeared deep in thought as he stared into his hands. "Hey… hey, 'D?" The blue-haired man blinked and landed his still-sleepy eyes on the elder after a moment. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um… well, not really… at least I don't think?..." 2D had been mulling this over in his head for a few days now, and he felt guilty for keeping his thoughts to himself for so long. He had hoped he could get through their son's birthday before bringing it up to Murdoc, but now that Murdoc caught onto him there was no hiding it for much longer. Especially with 2D's conclusion from his little experiment the night before.

"What does that mean?..." Murdoc asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We can talk later. It's fine."

Murdoc's gaze had become a bit worried, and 2D knew if he didn't break eye contact soon then he would start blubbering and ruin Ace's birthday morning. But before they reached that point the Satanist merely closed his eyes and nodded. Though to make 2D laugh a little, he spoke again as he continued to cross the room to the bathroom. "Hope it's not anything I'll be sleeping on the couch for…" A chuckle at the end of his joke made 2D snort and giggle; there was the bright smile of the dullard's that warmed Murdoc's heart and assured him 2D was alright for the moment. Parenthood had helped them with one very important aspect of their relationship: not every subject needs to be addressed right away.

2D reluctantly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, to Murdoc's surprise, as he usually favored jeans. A plain white T-shirt as well, but also one of 2D's jackets that had become one of Ace's favorites and would be his hand-me-down some day. It had purple sleeves, blue on the shoulders and the rest was orange. Murdoc merely grabbed his black pants and gray shirt, slipping on his brown heeled boots as well. He didn't seem to ever take as much time getting dressed as 2D did.

"Hey Muds? I feel a migraine coming on… can you make me some peppermint tea? I'll meet you downstairs in a few, I need to grab my meds first. And just let everyone start to eat, I want my head to settle down a little before I come down…"

The moment Murdoc picked his head up and looked at his singer again, he felt a little worried. 2D _did_ look a little pale, but they had been drinking the night before and migraines could be very unkind. After a few seconds of hesitation he nodded. "Sure love. Need me to come check on you in a few?"

"No, I'll be fine… I just need a minute. Thanks Muds." 2D replied with a soft smile.

Murdoc left the room a few moments later, still wondering what was up with 2D, but the moment he heard their son talking so excitedly about his birthday party this coming weekend he was thoroughly distracted. Scooping Ace into his arms he cradled him and tickled the boy's tummy, distracting the others for now and assuring them that 2D was just getting ready so they were fine to start breakfast. Upon seeing Murdoc set the kettle to boil for his partner, they guessed that the singer had another migraine, either in-progress or oncoming.

2D, meanwhile, had to scramble into the bathroom after Murdoc left their bedroom and was getting sick into the toilet within the blink of an eye. He knew it.

After his stomach finished emptying itself, he flushed away the evidence and brushed his teeth before he rummaged through the medicine cabinet for one of his emergency pregnancy tests. 5 minutes...

  
  


* * *

  
  


As Ace babbled on about how awesome his zombie and playing card themed party was going to be, Murdoc fixed 2D's tea before sitting down to breakfast and balking at the spread that Russel had prepared. "Satan's army Russ, between all this junk and all them cupcakes for the kids I'd say you're trying to give him an all-day sugar rush."

"Di'n't you once say that birthdays are an excuse to have an all-day sugar rush?" 2D asked, surprising the others with his sudden appearance. He chuckled, crossing to his boyfriend and son, tousseling Ace's hair a little and kissing his forehead before kissing Murdoc's cheek and thanking him for the tea. "Happy Birthday little man." he said to Ace with a happy smile.

"Thanks Daddy!" Ace said happily, albeit rather loudly which he realized after 2D flinched due to his headache. "Sorry Daddy. Is your head being mean again?"

"No more than usual, I suppose… but thank you baby. I'll be fine for your birthday dinner and cake tonight, I promise."

Ace beamed and nodded. "Just take lots of naps today! That always helps you feel better!"

Russel let out a hearty laugh from deep in his gut. "See 'D? Kid's as smart as a whip and already knows how to take care of your migraines!"

Murdoc had to work through his own fits of laughter, smiling at his son again and ruffled his hair again as well. "Kid's a genius for sure! He knows how great naps are when you're all grown up."

2D giggled softly again and smiled warmly, taking a sip of his tea and feeling his head and stomach settle a little more. He loved moments like these.

By the time breakfast was over, Ace had syrup all over his face so Murdoc took him to clean him up while Russel helped 2D load the cupcakes into the Geep beside Ace's safety car seat. The boy loved riding in the Geep but due to how fast it was they didn't do so very often, and if they did allow him to, Ace always needed to be in his car seat. Especially since 2D didn't want their son to get hurt.

2D groaned a little and rubbed his head as he waited for Murdoc and Ace to return, blinking when he noticed the time on his watch. "Mudsy! Acey! We got 5 minutes to hit the road! And I _mean_ 5 minutes!"

Hurried footsteps rushed down the stairs, Ace giggling happily as he raced his papa to the Geep and won. Murdoc looked a little out of breath - saying as Ace was pumped full of birthday cake pancakes, he had the advantage of a sugar rush, after all. Murdoc would be 44 by June, and 2D would soon be 32 by the end of May, so Ace's youth and energy gave him an advantage.

At the sight of Murdoc needing to catch his breath, 2D chuckled softly and quirked an eyebrow. "You alright to drive, Murdoc?"

"Heh… yeah, I'll be fine… 'sides, not like you can drive with an oncoming migraine and an empty stomach." Murdoc chuckled himself, taking the keys from 2D's outstretched hand. "Let's get going, eh?"

Ace settled into his car seat with a happy smile, 2D strapping him in and buckling him properly afterwards. "Hang tight," 2D gave their son a smile as Murdoc hopped in the driver's side, the bluenette following suit to the passenger's seat. After seat belts were fastened, Murdoc turned the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "19/2000 (Soulchild Remix)" started to play from the speakers as Murdoc shifted gears and pulled out of the garage.

As they raced down the long, private road they owned going up to their American Kong Studios property, Ace squealed in delight and 2D began to sing the song to him. The music blared loudly as they turned onto the main road and decreased speed, but Ace was still having the time of his life. Happily singing along with 2D as Murdoc drove them through the city of Townsville, towards Ace's preschool.

Taking the turn onto the school road, 2D waved to Ace's classroom helper and turned down the music. "Good morning, Miss Polly!"

"Good morning Mr. Pot! Mr. Niccals," she responded with a smile, opening the backdoor to help Ace out of the car. A process very familiar to the small family, the caretakers helped the children to and from the cars so that drop-offs and pick-ups went smoothly and quickly. "And good morning, Ace! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Miss Polly! And good morning to you, too!" Ace slipped out of the car seat straps before Miss Polly lifted him up and set him down beside her on the sidewalk.

"Need any help getting the cupcakes inside? We can go park if you need a hand." 2D offered.

"Not to worry, we have the extra hands." Miss Polly said, picking up one of the containers and handing it to Ace, as it was noticeably smaller than the one she picked up to carry. "Thank you for the childrens' treats today! Ace has been so excited to show off the cupcakes he designed."

"Our pleasure. 'Sides, you only turn 5 once. May as well do it right." Murdoc chuckled and grinned. "Now don't be a little hellraiser just because you're all hopped up on sugar today, little man."

"Yes Papa! I promise to be good." Ace nodded eagerly, his sunglasses slipping down his nose a little, but not too far. They weren't just for show; due to Ace's reddish colored eyes, they were sensitive to certain light and worn for protective reasons.

"That's our boy…" 2D bit his bottom lip lightly for a moment but smiled. "Have fun today, kiddo."

"Yes Daddy!" Ace waved to his parents and then turned to help the caretakers carry his birthday cupcakes to the classroom. 2D's smile grew a little more when he saw the triplets from Ace's class greet him and wish him a Happy Birthday; the Utonium girls had become his closest friends, especially the rough and tumble Buttercup. As Murdoc revved the engine again 2D heard Ace enthusiastically ask Buttercup to play basketball with him before class began.

Once they were down the road, 2D felt his head pound a little again and rubbed his temples. Murdoc noticed from the corner of his eyes, turning off the music for now once they sat at the stoplight. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah… migraine and an empty stomach…" 2D groaned, having been unable to eat the sugary breakfast that Russel had cooked up.

"Why don't we grab you some McMuffins and a coffee? Then we can get you settled up in bed for a good snooze if ya need it," the Satanist offered. "Unless it's something else that's bothering you?"

So Murdoc hadn't forgotten that 2D had to talk to him. That positive pregnancy test in the medicine cabinet was going to change everything, for sure. "You can read me like a map, Muds."

"Maps are hard as hell to read, let alone fold up properly." Murdoc chuckled at his own joke. "With you it's more like reading a cartoon character from a comic strip. You wear your emotions on your sleeves most of the time, 'D."

2D smiled slightly, blushing when he felt Murdoc's hand resting on his knee for a moment. He gently brushed his fingers over Murdoc's hand for a moment before the light turned green and it went back to the steering wheel.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After returning home, Murdoc went to their bedroom to change their sheets and clean up a little so that his partner could rest. 2D sat at the breakfast nook, having already scarfed down his two McMuffins, but now he laid his head in one arm as he slowly nursed his coffee.

When Murdoc returned he carried a garbage bag and the two empty liquor bottles from their nightstand. "How's your head?" he asked gently.

"Been better…" 2D groaned.

"Well… we did drink a little more than we should have last night." Murdoc gave a lighthearted laugh as he dropped the garbage down the garbage chute.

2D sighed, sipping his coffee slowly. "Murdoc, about that… we should talk."

Murdoc blinked at the tone of the singer's voice; looking over his shoulder, he noticed 2D wasn't exhibiting the symptoms of drinking too much. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seemed to be affected by the vodka he's been favoring at all. "You're not really hung over, are you 'D?... Do you need me to bring you to a doctor today?"

2D picked up his half-drunk coffee cup with a sigh. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

Murdoc had intended on carrying the blue-haired man upstairs and tucking him into bed, but since 2D wasn't very ill he didn't press the matter. As the Satanist closed their door for privacy, 2D set down his coffee on the nightstand and then went into the bathroom. The elder man sat at the edge of the bed, leaving space to his right for 2D to sit, running a hand through his hair. After a few of the longest moments of his life, he heard the medicine cabinet shut and 2D came back out with his hands behind his back.

Murdoc's eyes landed on his beautiful singer just in time to widen a little at the sight of the pregnancy test that was soon revealed to him. The once blank window on it was filled to the brim with a bright hue of blue that was so vivid, Murdoc nearly thought that it matched 2D's hair color.

"It's… it's blue?..." Murdoc asked with a nervous swallow.

A nod came, followed by 2D's response. "It's blue."

"... What does that mean?..." Murdoc mumbled meekly, and stupidly, as he knew very well what it meant.

"Blue means blue, Muds!" 2D snapped, his voice shaking a little. "Sorry…" he muttered, taking two steps with his long legs and reached the bed, sitting down on the edge with his lover. With a sigh, 2D held it out for Murdoc to look at if he wanted. "I was trying to keep it to myself till after Ace's birthday and the party, I just didn't want to overshadow it."

Murdoc nodded slightly, taking the pregnancy test from the other male's hand and stared into that blue window that screamed, **_"Positive!"_ ** right into Murdoc's mismatched eyes.

"That hasn't been vodka you've been drinking lately, has it?" Murdoc asked. "It was just water and you've been pretending?"

2D nodded, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Yeah… I just didn't want to pull focus from Ace. He's so excited for his party and I don't want him worried about me being sick. I especially didn't want to ruin your day, Murdoc… I know we didn't plan this."

A moment later, the singer yelped when suddenly his lover pulled him into a tight, yet careful embrace. Green-skinned hands ran themselves through spiky blue locks of hair and rubbed his back with the other. "You didn't ruin a thing, Bluebird. I couldn't have asked for a better surprise. I'm just glad that you're not sick from stress…" he pulled away enough to look 2D into his wide, fully black eyes. In the last year, they had discovered that 2D could now control the color of his eyes via emotion or even at will. There were a few small tears in those black orbs, but they slowly faded to pure white as a smile pulled the corners of his mouth upward. Murdoc sweetly cupped his face in his hands, brushing away his tears with his thumbs. "I couldn't be happier. I know it's Ace's birthday, but I feel like you just gave me my birthday present a month early."

As 2D sniffled and nuzzled into Murdoc's left palm, he kissed the green-skinned man's hand a little as he did so. "You're not mad I kept this a secret?..."

The elder shook his head no. "I understand. We've had a lot to deal with since the album came out. Lots of press releases, interviews… maybe we should delay the tour." The bassist's right hand scratched his chin in thought, feeling a bit of stubble there.

"Well… if I backtracked correctly, I think we're about 3 months in already…" 2D blushed, his pupiless eyes glancing downwards. "When we started promoting the album before it came out in March, I stopped drinking when it made me nauseous after just a taste. Every interview and photoshoot just exhausted me…"

Murdoc blushed, remembering their stay at a certain hotel around Valentine's Day. Ace was having a sleepover with the Utonium triplets while the band took care of a few press and album-related things. The girls' father, who was a Professor and single parent, was all too happy to babysit his daughters' friend for extended periods of time, and in return the band hosted playdates and sleepovers with the girls when the Professor needed a break or was focused on work or a research project.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had been raining in California and 2D wasn't the happiest of campers due to a long flight without sleep, and some hooligan having stolen his migraine meds from his luggage. He was fueled by caffeine to help soothe his pain, and when they finally got to the hotel they paid for an early check-in so they could rest and recuperate in their rooms before their photoshoots later in the day.

Even with sleep before they had to leave for an interview around noon, 2D still hadn't been feeling very well but he managed to muscle through and fake it for the cameras. He fell asleep on the cab ride home that evening. When he woke up in his and Murdoc's private suite around nine that night, he was greeted by Murdoc's romantic side. Unscented candles, so as not to aggravate 2D's migraine symptoms; rose petals and boxes of chocolate greeted him, as did the sight of Murdoc coming out of the bathroom in a fluffy, white hotel robe. "Glad to see you're awake, love. Feeling better?"

2D smiled and nodded enthusiastically as he sat up fully, his eyes still black but after he rubbed the sleep from them, they started fading into pure white. "Yes, much better now."

A smirk formed on Murdoc's face, and his mismatched eyes suddenly started burning into 2D's soul through his eyes; the right one, black, and the left one, red, beckoned the pure white eyes of the singer like the red apple that called to Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden. "Good…" was the deep, gruff-sounding response from deep in Murdoc's chest. "Because we're gonna be up all night, and I don't want you to forget a thing."

That night, Murdoc treated his lover like a king. Taking a warm bath with a few bath bombs and drinking champagne with strawberries, followed by massaging away every ache in 2D's body. Feeding him chocolate, squirting whipped cream on his nose to make him laugh, licking it off…

And now they knew just how important that night had been. It was what was causing their family to grow again.

But this time, they could go through it together. Even though it wasn't planned, neither was Murdoc's one-night stand with a girl who then gave up her baby to the famous musicians to raise. She didn't ask for anything, only to remain completely anonymous to the public, and for the baby to be properly cared for no matter what. For 5 years, the entire band cared for and loved that baby who was now a child. Ace opened their eyes to an entirely new perspective of life, and Murdoc couldn't have done it if 2D hadn't confessed his love to the bassist 3 months before they found out that Murdoc was going to be a father. 6 months after that, little Ace was in their arms for the first time.

If he hadn't had that final one-night stand a few days before 2D's confession, their lives would have gone completely differently. That little adorable baby with Murdoc's best features changed everything for the better.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_"Think we can handle this, Muds?..."_

2D hummed in relaxation as the bassist used his strong, calloused fingers to rub and scratch his pregnant lover's back. Soothing the tired male into a nap; 2D letting out a yawn as sleepy blackened eyes slipped closed for good.

The Satanist too hummed lightly in thought for a moment. "How _couldn't_ we handle this?" He chuckled lightly. "Besides, I'm sure that the others will be thrilled. Especially Ace, he'll be so happy to have a baby brother or sister." His voice was so warm and just as soothing as the way he gently rubbed 2D's back. "But we should at least wait till after the first ultrasound, eh?"

Tiredly, 2D's head nodded for a moment. _"Yeah… sounds good…"_ It was as if pregnancy symptoms were hitting him all at once for the first time this week; until now he had mainly been tired, and nauseated with an aversion to alcohol. Now morning sickness had kicked more into gear, for sure.

Murdoc noticed how slow and sleepy his bluebird was. He hummed to help 2D relax further, rubbing his back a little more and stroked his spiky blue hair with his free hand. "Get some rest now, Stu… you've got a big job for the next several months." Leaning down, he kissed the younger male's forehead with a smile. "I love you, Stuart."

2D smiled slightly more, his face half-buried in his pillow as he curled up comfortably on his side like a slumbering kitten. Murdoc loved how adorable he always looked when he slept like this. _"... Love you too… Murdoc…"_ was mumbled so quietly it was barely audible.

Murdoc smiled so warmly that the energy reached 2D even as he finally drifted off. His eyes drifted downwards, noticing the slight bump already showing itself on the spindly man's form. The singer usually gained weight from their promotional travelling, but took better care of himself when they were on tour so as to keep his strength and energy up. Everyone especially ate well and healthy when they were taking care of Ace on tour as well, so as to keep the boy in good shape and good spirits. A cranky child on tour for several months was not a fun experience that warranted repeating.

They would definitely have to push back the tour due to the pregnancy, but Murdoc would do anything for the sake of their child. Plus when it would be revealed that the reason was 2D's pregnancy, the studio would definitely be more than understanding. For now, Murdoc would have to request for it to be for "personal reasons", but they would be fine to delay the tour.

Besides, the studio wouldn't be too mad because delaying the tour means they are also getting a head-start on a new album. 2D was creative, and had been writing an album on his iPad for the last several months. The extra income from "The Fall" would cushion the loss of income from cancelling their "Plastic Beach" tours.

It was only around the first trimester of the pregnancy, but 2D was so tall and skinny. That was why his extra pudge and small baby bump were already showing a bit of roundness. The sight of him so beautiful like this radiated warmth in Murdoc's chest, and felt practically as if he were swelling with pride. His beautiful family was growing, and they had so much to celebrate very soon.

For now, he fixed the covers over the sleeping male's body, so he could have a proper rest.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!
> 
> (Please pardon any errors that I may have overlooked. Most of this has been written in google docs on my phone due to my laptop not functioning very well as of late. ^^''' )


	2. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ace's birthday party comes and goes, 2D's pregnancy progresses. With another surprise ahead of them, the future looks bright and simple for the band that calls themselves a family. However, Professor Utonium's top secret research looms in the foreground; what consequences lay ahead of the man's culminating mistakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your views, kudos, and the lovely comment I woke up to the morning after posting this story! And please bear with me as I work through the cutesy parts of this. I know this chapter is especially sweet and mushy, but please read until the very end! A small sneak-peek into the future of this series. Just remember to be patient. :P And that things are not always as they seem.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! <3

* * *

  
  


After Murdoc left the bedroom so that 2D could rest, he closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. He dug into his pocket and opened the ring case he pulled out, looking at the confines. A ring that, to anyone else other than Murdoc and 2D, the meaning would be lost to. It had been 13 years since they had met - during the accident at the piano store where Murdoc 2D in the head with his car. The first of the two car accidents that Murdoc had caused that fractured one of 2D's eyes each time.

Probably the world's oddest moment of serendipity. Ever. There was no way to top that, ever. End of discussion to Murdoc.

The man with mismatched eyes had already planned on proposing to his boyfriend of over 5 years, who was already Ace's father by adoption. They had both been Ace's legal parents from the very day he was born. Of course Murdoc trusted him, loved him, and would give him the world. Without even trying, 2D had already given Murdoc the world.

Now it was Murdoc's turn to give him the world.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The rest of the week went by like a flurry. Ace's birthday had been on May 4th, the first Tuesday of the month. On the following Thursday, 2D had his first doctor's appointment and was confirmed to be a little over 11 weeks along - around the 3-month mark, just as 2D had estimated. One of the blue-haired male's more brilliant moments, backtracking his pregnancy so accurately.

For now, they didn't plan on telling anyone until it was past the next Monday. They didn't want anyone to spill the beans at the party, or overshadow Ace's birthday party with his friends.

On Friday night, 2D was rather tired and a little nauseous, even though he was having a strong craving for sweets. So after he fixed himself a sundae with extra whipped cream, he went to bed early and luckily slept like a rock. The ice cream had made him rather happy as well, and his craving had helped to settle his stomach.

After Ace had finished helping Noodle and Russel decorating for the party at noon the next day, Murdoc managed to find a moment alone in the kitchen with his son. They dug out the fixings for a sundae as a treat before bed, and as he stood at the breakfast nook with Ace sitting in the tall chair beside him, he watched his son with a smile. This time of night it wasn't necessary for Ace to wear his sunglasses anymore, so his reddened-colored sclera and black irises were revealed in the low kitchen lighting. Without the sun coming through the windows, Ace was fine not to wear them. His bedroom had total blackout curtains so he didn't have to worry about having the sun hurt his eyes in the morning, and he only needed a night light to help him see in the dark as he woke up.

His light sensitivities only pertained to his eyes and nowhere else on his body, however it was easy to handle. Ace always had spare prescription glasses (but in Ace's favorite style of sunglasses) at home, at school and in his school bag. Professor Utonium had also converted his basement into a playroom for his daughters and their friends to play in, so he always hosted their sleepovers in the fun and cozy playroom where Ace didn't need to worry about the sun hurting his eyes from a window in the morning. His parents had always been upfront about his light issues and why he was always wearing sunglasses, and thus far every doctor, parent and teacher had been understanding.

2D was the best partner and co-parent that Murdoc could ever ask for. Ace was a reflection of how well they worked together as parents. He never gave up and he loved Murdoc and their son so strongly.

"Say, little man? Can I ask you something about Daddy?" Murdoc asked the boy after they had scooped ice cream into their bowls.

"What is it, Papa?" Ace asked, opening the chocolate syrup and pouring a generous amount onto his ice cream.

"You know how Daddy's birthday is a few weeks after yours? I was wondering, has Daddy mentioned to you what he wants for his birthday?" Murdoc sprinkled sea salt roasted almonds onto his sundae, before confiscating the chocolate syrup from Ace and pouring on a generous amount himself.

"Daddy always says the same thing, that he doesn't need any presents for anything." Ace responded before he picked up the rainbow sprinkles and started shaking them onto his sundae as Murdoc took out the whipped cream to finish off the sundaes.

"Which we both know is code and actually means what?…" Murdoc asked with an amused smile.

"Which really means you better get him something, and it better be good!" Ace answered with a giggle.

Murdoc bent over to meet his son's gaze and smiled. "Would you like to know what I have for him?"

Ace's eyes widened excitedly and he looked up into his papa's mismatched eyes. **_"What is it, what is it?!"_** he asked loudly, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Murdoc shushed the boy quickly, looking around for a second to make sure that Noodle and Russel weren't around. He then pulled out the ring case from his pocket, opened it up and held it out for Ace to see. It was a simple yet beautiful ring; slightly resembling a silver class ring, with a red enameled number 13 in the spot where the stone usually went. An ace of spades was seen on either side of the band, a special detail that made Murdoc design this ring.

"This year marks 13 years since Daddy and I met. And I want to ask him to marry me." Murdoc told his son proudly. He could tell from the look on Ace's face that the boy was surprised, but also ecstatic. The big grin that appeared, now showing two gaps with missing baby teeth; during recess on his birthday, Buttercup accidentally knocked out Ace's two top front teeth. It hadn't hurt the boy though he did bleed just a little, but had also earned himself twenty bucks from the Tooth Fairy. And when he had come home from school that day, the boy was given a popsicle as a treat.

"Daddy's gonna love it!" Ace pipped out brightly, earning himself a playful hair-mussing from his papa. "Does that mean that I get to be the ring bear? And can my friends be the flower girls?" he asked excitedly.

Murdoc chuckled again, closing the ring case and hiding it within the depths of his pocket again. 2D wouldn't have the time or energy to empty Murdoc's pants pockets or look through Murdoc's dresser while he was so drained lately, so he knew 2D wouldn't find it unless he were actively searching and knew what to look for, as well as where.

"We'll see, little man. We'll see." was his answer for his son. He then picked up the whipped cream can and shook it before taking off the cap. "Alright then, down the hatch." Ace opened his mouth and Murdoc sprayed the whipped cream right into his mouth before Murdoc did so for himself.

_**"Muds!"**_ Russel's sudden voice and appearance surprised Murdoc and he jumped, accidentally squirting whipped cream up his nose and in his eye. "Quit hoggin' all the whipped cream! And quit doing that, it's unsanitary!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and blew his nose into a paper towel, smelling the whipped cream from his nostrils and wiped off the rest. "Come on, I seen you and Noodle do that tons of times!" was his response before topping the sundaes he'd made with Ace with the whipped cream.

"Yeah, yeah, at least I'm tryin' to practice what I preach." Russel said as he grabbed a bowl to make his own sundae. "How's 'D feelin', by the way?"

Murdoc shrugged as he sat down and began to eat his sundae with Ace as Russel, shortly followed by Noodle, began to make sundaes as well. "Just wants to get enough rest before dealing with all those kids for the party tomorrow. Been having a rough week migraine-wise."

2D was sure that Noodle and Russel knew that something was going on that they didn't want to tell them, and Murdoc thought he was just paranoid about keeping the secret between him and Murdoc for the week.

"That's too bad," Noodle said sadly as she poured on more sprinkles then she had ice cream. "It seems especially bad this week. He's hardly had much of an appetite. Has he talked to his doctor about his meds lately?"

"We've been going by doctor recommendations, so yes." Murdoc said with a nod. "He definitely seemed more chipper earlier. Ice cream makes everything better, and he hasn't been sleeping very well so I think an early bedtime is just what he needed."

"Oh, you two are so sweet." Noodle cooed after Russel snatched away the sprinkles for his own sundae. "I love how well you know each other and how to take care of each other so well."

"I love how y'all can't never leave me any goddang toppings, sheesh." Russel muttered, throwing the empty sprinkle container over his shoulder and into the garbage can. He then grabbed the whipped cream and tried to put some on his sundae but it was empty. "I just bought this yesterday…" he sighed out, throwing the empty whipped cream can over his shoulder but heard it clatter against the floor instead of making it into the garbage can like the sprinkles container.

"There's almonds," Murdoc said with a shrug, pointing to the bag.

"I hate almonds…" Russel muttered as he ate his ice cream with just a few sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

"Why? Do they drive you nuts?" Ace asked with a smart-ass grin.

Which caused Murdoc to spit out his spoon in laughter, which clanked loudly on the kitchen floor. **_"Sweet Lucifer Almighty, that's my honest-to-Satan of a son!"_** he managed to say through fits of hearty laughter. Ace's pride at making his papa laugh was enough to make Noodle and Russel laugh as well.

Another special moment that Murdoc would never forget. A simple night of bonding with his son before proposing to 2D in just a few weeks' time.

He just couldn't wait.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The birthday party went off without a hitch. 2D definitely needed the extra sleep the night before, which meant that he felt more than well enough to perform with the band that day. Every year during his birthday party, Ace requested that the band play a few of his current favorite songs from the Gorillaz catalogue.

They started off with Ace's favorite live version of "19/2000", and then "Rhinestone Eyes". All of the kids were jumping and excited by the end of the second song, so they decided to take a break. Russel got up from his drum set and retrieved the cake from the kitchen, taking it outside and lighting the candles. All of the kids gathered around with Ace sitting in 2D's lap and Murdoc by his side, filming on their camcorder. The other parents stayed further from the table, letting the kids and birthday boy's parents have their space to have fun.

"Alright, everyone ready?" 2D asked and the kids all answered yes in unison. "Count us off, Russ!"

Russel clapped his hands three times and 2D began to lead.

  
  


**_"Happy Birthday to you!_ **

**_Happy Birthday to you!_ **

**_Happy Birthday dear Ace!_ **

**_Happy Birthday to you!"_ **

  
  


The kids cheered and clapped. "Make a wish, little man!" Murdoc told his son from behind the camcorder with a smile.

Ace grinned widely and sucked in as much air as possible before blowing out the five spade-shaped candles on his white-frosted cake decorated to look like an Ace of Spades playing card. The kids cheered and clapped again, and soon Russ was cutting the cake and handing out the pieces with Ace getting one first.

As the kids enjoyed their cake, 2D and Murdoc readied for the presents to be opened, but just for the ones they got for Ace for now. They had another surprise for him. 2D took a small break to sit on the stage, making sure his keyboard was on the right setting for the next song, while Murdoc and Professor Utonium wrangled the kids back towards the stage. "Alright, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages! We humbly request your attention!" Russel announced to the parents and children scattered around.

"We have one last performance for the day… but we need a little help from the birthday boy!" 2D said with a smile, seeing Ace sitting with Buttercup and her sisters nearby. "Come on up, Acey! Your papa and I have a surprise for you!"

Buttercup helped usher the awestruck Ace up on the risers the band had set up for an impromptu backyard stage, and Murdoc presented his son with a guitar case that had a red gift bow on it. "Happy Birthday, little man."

Ace's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he quickly unzipped the case, finding a child-size flying-V bass guitar. **_"Oh my gosh it's just like Papa's!"_** he squealed in delight slipping on the guitar strap and immediately started to play the "Feel Good Inc." bass-line. Murdoc chuckled and picked up his bass, playing along with the boy for a bit.

"That's not all," 2D said with a grin, his eyes having been bright and white all day. He smiled and held out a gift bag for Ace, and what the boy pulled out was a jacket like 2D's that he liked so much. "You get to perform for your friends with us. Up on stage, little rockstar. Whaddaya say?"

Ace nearly knocked his daddy over when he jumped into his arms and hugged him, already enveloped by his look-alike jacket with his bass on his back. 2D managed to catch himself and not fall over, smiling and hugging his son before sitting down on the bench in front of his keyboard.

"What are we playing?" Ace asked his daddy, looking up at him.

"Whatever you want." 2D smiled and smoothed his hand over his son's hair.

"On Melancholy Hill!" Ace said without hesitation as Murdoc hooked up Ace's bass to the amplifier.

2D chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd say that." Murdoc nodded, lifting Ace up onto a stool for him to sit on during the performance. "Remember the words?" 2D asked and Ace nodded, making him smile again. "That's my boy. Now, let's sing for Papa and all your friends, alright?"

Russel counted them off, and the Professor was holding the camcorder and recording it all for Murdoc and 2D since they had asked for his help.

During the song, as 2D and Ace harmonized their voices, Murdoc flagged down 2D's parents. He brought them aside but didn't leave the yard so they could still hear their grandson perform. The conversation was short and sweet, where Murdoc informed them of his intentions to marry their son. While they didn't completely understand how or why Stuart ever fell in love with Murdoc, they saw how happy of a family they were and didn't protest. Stuart's mother in particular was very happy to hear the news, wished Murdoc luck with the proposal in a few weeks, and hugged him tightly.

  
  


**_"Up on melancholy hill_ **

**_Sits a manatee_ **

**_Just looking out for the day_ **

**_When you're close to me_ **

**_When you're close to me_ **

**_When you're close to me"_ **

  
  


Once it was over, the kids all cheered and clapped, especially the Utonium triplets. Murdoc went up on stage again, lifting Ace up over his head and enthusiastically called out, **_"That's my booooooy!"_ **

The party began winding down after that, with the other parents helping to clean up before the kids were rounded up and gifted goodie bags. Each bag had candy and a deck of playing cards inside, with notes from the band and Ace thanking them for coming and being their guests.

Professor Utonium stuck around for a while later, helping with a bit more cleaning up inside as the triplets helped Ace open his presents and play together. He also gave Murdoc and 2D a weekend off over the summer, having booked time at an observatory as a sleepover activity. The kids were all quite bright and were excitedly looking forward to their astronomy lessons and watching the stars. Ace loved watching the stars and had been disappointed to discover when they visited a planetarium that his eye sensitivities impaired his ability to observe it properly. But Professor Utonium had planned something special to bring up the boy's spirits.

When four o'clock rolled around the adults realized that the kids had fallen quiet, they noticed the four all asleep on the floor, having finally crashed after all of the merriment, so the Professor took that as his cue to bring his daughters home. Blossom and Buttercup rousted before they could be woken, as did Ace, so they were able to say goodbye to Ace and wish him a happy birthday again. The Professor picked up the slumbering Bubbles, who was cuddling with her purple stuffed octopus, and definitely the most tired out of the girls due to her being the baby.

After the kids said goodbye, Murdoc helped the Professor wrangle the triplets into the car since they were definitely a little groggy. Though once they were all buckled in they all seemed to fall asleep again, and before the Professor left, Murdoc showed him the ring case with a grin. The Professor smiled and patted his shoulder, wishing him luck. Saying as their children were good friends, Murdoc had come to see him as a friend as well and the feeling was mutual. The parents were certainly good friends, and it paid off.

Back inside, Ace had been moved to the couch so he could take a power nap before dinner. 2D seemed about ready to suddenly pass out as well, so Murdoc helped him up to their bedroom and rubbed his back till he fell asleep. The singer was definitely experiencing some back pain after being on his feet for so long, and Murdoc would properly take care of the man carrying his child. He made sure to leave bottles of water and juice for 2D in case he was thirsty when he woke up before he joined the others downstairs.

" _Silence_ …" Russel uttered, looking around the room with his wide, white eyes. "I'd forgotten what that sounded like."

"Glorious, isn't it?" Murdoc chuckled as he sat in the armchair with his feet up on the coffee table. Letting out a soft sigh and closed his eyes as he folded his arms behind his head.

Noodle nodded. "Sure is." Glancing at the sleeping Ace on the couch, smiling. "I wonder how much different things will be after 2D gives birth…"

"I don't even wanna think about that again yet…" Murdoc groaned. Before snapping his eyes open and sitting up straight. "Wait, what?! How did you know?!"

**_"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"_ ** Russel crowed.

Noodle was the one to hush the boys and pointed to the sleeping child as a reminder to stay quiet. However she giggled softly and turned to Murdoc. "It was a little obvious, even for us. 2D was practically nursing that can of whipped cream last night."

"Jeez… well, it's not like we wanted to keep it a secret forever. 'D just didn't want to overshadow Ace's birthday or the party. We were gonna tell you next week." Murdoc sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Noodle smiled and cupped her hands over her heart. "So it's true… how wonderful, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two. Ace will make a wonderful big brother."

"Same. It's gonna be a full house soon, ain't it?" Russel chuckled. "But we'll manage. 'Sides, we got the room for 10 or more people as it is."

Murdoc put his feet down on the floor and stood up, reaching into his pocket for the ring case. As soon as Noodle saw it she covered her mouth to suppress a squeal.

"Don't say a word to 'D. I was already planning on doing it for his birthday before we found out about the baby…" Murdoc slipped it back in his pocket for safe-keeping. "But no one else except us and the doctor knows 'D's pregnant. Not even his parents or Ace know yet."

Russel and Noodle both nodded. "Don't worry Muds, we gotcha." was Russel's response, giving a thumbs up. "Honestly, I wasn't sure you'd ever want to get married… but I guess things sure do change, don't they?"

Murdoc looked over at his sleeping child; a small green thumb in his mouth, and snuggled up to his favorite stuffie, a light green teddy bear with dark brown button eyes. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "They sure do, Russ… they sure do…" Murdoc could have never predicted that his life would be this way, but all he knew for sure was that he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Despite the cat coming out of the bag early, 2D was relieved he didn't need to keep the secret from the band for the rest of the weekend. He did plan on telling Ace another day, but was fine with the others knowing and was a little impressed that they had figured them out.

Plans were already culminating, and the tour was officially put on hold with the promise of 2D's self-produced album that merely needed a little polishing before an official release. When Ace overheard that the tour was cancelled for the year he was disappointed, but he was excited when it meant he would get more personal time with his parents over the summer. That reaction was enough to reassure 2D that Ace would be more than enthusiastic about having a baby around soon, as it would be something else for the boy to look forward to.

2D spent the rest of the weekend in bed, struggling with morning sickness and migraines again shortly after. The doctor gave them samples of other prenatal vitamins to try out and see what best helped him, as well as things he could take to help with the migraines. He was permitted only 12 ounces of coffee a day to help with the migraines when they were quite bad. Ace was a little worried about him, but he just reassured his son that he needed lots of rest for now.

Monday came and went, meaning 2D officially made it to 12 weeks and into the second trimester. Tuesday was a very bad day and 2D wound up taking a quick trip to the hospital when he became dehydrated while Ace was at school, but a few hours in a dark private room with IV fluids helped him improve in a significant way.

By Friday, 2D felt like his old self, though the only difference was his stomach had visibly grown a little more.

Saturday morning, they woke up to find Ace sleeping between their bare chests and smiled. 2D was a little nauseous again, but it was bearable. When Ace awoke a short time later he rubbed sleepily at his eyes and yawned. Murdoc had put up 2D's blackout curtains to help block out the sunlight when he wasn't feeling well, which also helped to protect Ace's eyes from the unrelenting sunlight.

Murdoc noticed the look on 2D's face, and smiled. This was the perfect time to tell Ace that there was a baby coming.

"Say, Acey? Daddy and I have something very important to tell you." Murdoc suddenly said.

Ace blinked and looked up at 2D in surprise, and then to Murdoc, and then back to 2D. "What is it, Daddy?"

2D hummed thoughtfully, his eyes usually black when he woke up, but also visibly softer to even Ace. Despite his lack of irises and pupils, 2D could be quite expressive. "You know where babies come from, right Acey?"

The child-friendly version of that was rather simple. "Yes, they grow in tummies of mommies or daddies who want babies. But I don't know how they come out of the belly… is it the belly button?" Ace tilted his head to the side in thought, waiting for an answer.

Murdoc chuckled from the boy's train of thought, running a hand through his hair. "Well, you'll find out how they come out when you're older. It's not something that you need to know right this second."

Ace pouted a little but nodded. 2D slipped the blankets from his abdomen, showing he had been slumbering in a pair of pajama shorts instead of just his underwear. The waistband rested a little above his belly button, which gently cradled his growing baby bump.

"Well… right now, Daddy has a baby growing in his tummy." Murdoc explained with a warm, gentle smile.

Ace's eyes widened in wonder and he stared up at Murdoc for a moment before he turned his head to 2D. "Daddy and Papa are having a baby?..." he asked softly, his voice filled with childlike wonder. 2D smiled softly and nodded, lowering the waistband of his shorts to reveal his growing stomach. "Wow… I get to be a big brother!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms around 2D's neck.

The blue-haired man enthusiastically returned the hug and held his son in his arms, against his chest and shoulder. "My sweet little boy… you're going to be an amazing big brother!" he said happily, gently stroking Ace's hair with one of his hands.

"Do you get to pick if it's a boy or a girl? Cuz I would love a little brother!" Ace asked curiously.

Murdoc laughed and shook his head. "No, no… we don't get any say in whether or not it's a boy or a girl, sorry kiddo."

"That's okay! A little sister would be okay too."

2D sighed contentedly from his nose. "Such a sweet boy, Acey… you have such a bright future ahead of you."

A moment later, 2D felt sick to his stomach and carefully set Ace down before rushing to the bathroom. Murdoc blinked in surprise from the sudden act, telling Ace to stay right there while the black-haired man got out of bed and ran into the bathroom after his partner to check in on him. 2D was bent over the toilet as the remainder of his stomach contents emptied themselves. It was quick and simple, and a moment later he picked his head up slowly. "Wow… it wasn't that bad this time…" he laughed out lightly in amusement.

Murdoc shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "You had me worried there for a second… let's get your teeth brushed, then we can get your vitamins and peppermint tea. If you can stomach your tea then I'll make you a full breakfast."

He kissed 2D's forehead as the singer stood himself back up. "You're too good to me, Muds."

"You're having our baby, you deserve it. I'd even rub your feet for you every night just to make you feel better." Murdoc noticed the way 2D nearly purred at that thought. Murdoc's hands were perfect in many ways; for playing bass, back rubs and back scratches, and for foot massages. If 2D's feet were swollen and hurting these days, Murdoc wouldn't hesitate to rub his feet for him.

When Murdoc stepped back out of the bathroom to let 2D brush his teeth and wash his face, Ace looked up at his papa worriedly. "Is Daddy okay?... Why did he just get sick?..."

Murdoc quickly pulled on a black shirt and a pair of jeans so he wasn't left in just his underwear. He then sat down on the bed and patted his lap for Ace to sit in. "Daddy will be okay, Ace. But carrying a baby like he is can be difficult. Sometimes it makes him tired and he needs lots of sleep, and sometimes he needs lots of food because he and the baby get hungry. It's a hard job, and if you can, Daddy can use your help."

Ace's eyes brightened up a little and he looked up at Murdoc. "What can I do to help?"

"Come check on Daddy when he's resting, remember to be quiet if you can, and once his tummy gets bigger you can start talking to the baby." Murdoc answered with a smile. "Nice things. And try not to jump on Daddy anymore till after the baby comes, okay?"

Ace nodded. "Okay. I promise, I'll do my best to help take care of Daddy and the baby!" He smiled his cute little kid smile with missing teeth.

"That's my boy." Murdoc praised him, ruffling his hair and reached for the boy's sunglasses on the nightstand. "Now why don't you go downstairs and watch some cartoons? Daddy and I will be down soon, and I'll make us a nice breakfast."

"Yes Papa!" Ace replied and nodded, putting on his sunglasses and soon climbed off of the bed, scurrying to the door. Slowing down when Murdoc advised him not to run on the stairs.

A few minutes later 2D exited the bathroom with minty breath and a freshly washed face. His eyes had turned white as he fully woke up, and he dug into his dresser for something comfortable to wear. "I'm so glad that Ace took the news well…" he hummed as he took out a clean pair of sweatpants and an over-sized version of his shirt from their "Clint Eastwood" music video. The shirt was baggy and comfortable, and also hid his growing stomach, so 2D was wearing shirts like this more often when he had to go out or were around others.

"I didn't think that he would be unhappy with the news. He's a good kid, and with the triplets as his friends, I can tell he wished he had siblings like they do." Murdoc said as he hooked his inverted cross pendant around his neck.

"I knew he wouldn't have reacted badly either, just couldn't help but worry. He's been an only child for 5 years after all… some kids are afraid that their parents having another baby means they won't be loved as much."

Murdoc walked up behind his lover and gently massaged his shoulders. "Don't overthink stuff so much, 'D." 2D hummed softly and nodded, leaning his head back against his lover's shoulder. "He's fine. If an issue comes up, we can handle it then." Kissing 2D atop of his head, he then asked, "How's your head this morning?"

"Not bad… I think I'm just hungry. All I can think about is scrambled eggs, bacon and cinnamon rolls. And an orange-mango smoothie, and peanut butter and jelly on toast…" 2D trailed off, humming in thought and rubbed his stomach as it growled.

Murdoc chuckled lightly. "I dunno if I can replicate that breakfast exactly, but I'll do my best." he said, after which 2D turned around enough to peck his lips sweetly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


2D's birthday was a Sunday that year, and the next day would mark 14 weeks along in the pregnancy. 2 weeks later, just after Murdoc's birthday, they would possibly be able to learn the gender of their child. They were too excited to know, and couldn't wait to find out till the baby was born. Everyone was too impatient to wait.

Murdoc knew that 2D wouldn't want to go out for dinner at a restaurant, especially later in the night when he would discover that Murdoc was proposing. The singer would want something private. Murdoc also knew that he would be reluctant to leave home because 2D would want to be able to curl up in bed at a moment's notice.

So the Satanist rented a hotel room for them to check into that Sunday afternoon. They could watch as many zombie movies as 2D's heart desired, order room service, share the hot tub… it was perfect, simple, and private.

Sunday morning, when the pair came down for breakfast, the others surprised them with 2D's favorite birthday tradition: chocolate cake for breakfast, just like his mother would do when he was a child. 2D's parents called to video chat and his mother laughed wholeheartedly at the sight of 2D's face with chocolate on it. They didn't speak long and after they hung up, Ace ran out of the kitchen and when he returned, he held out a gift bag for his daddy. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!"

What 2D found in the bag was too adorable: a onesie that said "I Love My Big Brother" on it. "Oh Acey… this is so sweet!" 2D cooed and pulled his son into an embrace, nuzzling his soft black hair. "I love it, thank you baby boy."

Ace returned the hug enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

After breakfast, the band was gathered in the studio in their basement, going over a few details of "The Fall" that needed to be worked on when Murdoc's phone went off. Seeing the caller ID was Professor Utonium, he excused himself for a moment.

"Hey Professor, what's up?" Murdoc asked as he leaned against the wall outside in the hallway.

**_"Hey Murdoc, sorry for such short notice. I was wondering if you could watch the girls tonight? The deadline of a project of mine was suddenly moved up, and I need to pull an all-nighter to get it done. I can pick up the kids from preschool tomorrow if you can drop them off in the morning."_ **

Murdoc had to take his ear away from the phone so the Professor wouldn't hear him mutter, _"Oh shit…"_ He took a deep breath and put it back to his ear. "Sure, no problem. Besides, what are friends for?"

**_"Thank you so much Murdoc, I promise I'll make it up to you and Stuart. I'll call you when I'm leaving with the girls."_ **

"Sure thing, Professor."

After hanging up, Murdoc sighed and popped his head back into the studio where 2D was explaining what he wanted Noodle to do during one song. "Hey Noods, Russ? That was the Professor. He asked if we could watch the triplets for the night. Think you could handle keeping an eye on them and Ace when 'D and I leave later?"

"It's okay Muds, we can just go out another weekend. Besides, it wouldn't feel right agreeing to babysit and then pawning them off on someone else." 2D said with a soft smile.

"Yeah… and no offense to the kids, but ain't no way we can handle 4 kids on our own. The more adults to supervise, the better." Russel said with a nod. But he and Noodle both knew that Murdoc had planned on proposing tonight, so that was definitely a thorn in his plans.

"True… well, I oughta go call the hotel and cancel the reservation." Murdoc pulled out his phone with another sigh in the hallway, wracking his brain for a way to salvage his plans for him and 2D later.

2D hummed in thought and stroked his growing belly, a habit he had formed lately. "Baby, come on, we just ate…" he whined as hunger washed over him again and became all he could focus on.

Due to being stuck in the studio for several hours or even an entire day at times, Russel had installed a fridge, cabinet and small counter in the corner. He poured a glass of milk and fixed 2D a PB&J, holding it out to his pregnant singer. "Here you go, 'D."

2D's eyes watered up a little and he smiled, taking the sandwich from his drummer. "That is so sweet, thank you Russel!" he said as he started sniffling.

"No prob. Uh… you okay?" Russel asked with a quirked brow.

"I just love peanut butter and jelly so much…" 2D wiped the tears from his eyes.

14 weeks down, only 26 to go.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The triplets were dropped off a little after 12. The kids already had lunch so they went right into starting to play. The property of the American Kong Studios was surrounded by fencing and gates, and a river ran through so they roped off that area for the kids to stay out of.

With the band busy in the studio for the rest of the day, the kids were trusted to be on their own for a while. The Professor trusted them as well.

Ace was given his emergency cell phone, and soon the kids were off. Their backpacks bursting with stuffed toys and the instruments they currently had, with Ace leading the way. His green teddy bear, Danny Bear, stuck out of his guitar case that housed his black and white bass. His parents had already told him that his new flying-V wasn't to leave the house unless they gave him permission, and the boy understood.

Towards a desolate area on the property laid the childrens' destination: a fort, named and renamed many things by the kids over the years. Neverland at first, then Pride Rock, followed by Wonderland and Little Kong Studios. Currently, it was dubbed Melancholy Hill by Ace, since he was the leader.

A spray-painted Ace of Spades on the door welcomed the children to the abandoned construction building office. It was a medium gray with peeling paint, windows boarded up from the inside, and looked like a gateway to the Twilight Zone.

Ace reached up on his tippy-toes to open the door, flicking the light-switch that still somehow lit the two circular lights on the ceiling, and stepped inside.

An old desk and computer sat towards the far right wall; a keyboard with missing keys and a desk lamp with no light-bulb or cord to plug it in sat upon the once-pristine wood. It had faded and gathered dust, as did the filing cabinets lined up behind it. Still filled with files and folders of papers that meant nothing to the children. On the floor was an expensive Persian rug, also ravaged by the sands of time in this once-abandoned fort. An old diploma of some sort hung by a thread on the wall, the only legible word through the musty glass was "university".

It was perfect.

Their own secret place.

"Welcome back to Melancholy Hill!" Ace announced as he raced to the desk, taking off his guitar case and set it against the desk, as well as taking out his green teddy bear. Danny Bear was dressed up in outfits from time to time, and today he was dressed in a black top hat and cape.

Danny was set down atop of the desk to oversee their meeting, as he very often was.

"I still think it's weird to call a fort Melancholy Hill when it's in the woods, not on a hill." Buttercup commented as Bubbles began setting up the stuffed animals in a circle on the rug.

"Well it's my fort in my yard, so I get to name it." Ace smiled his childish smile of missing teeth and a hidden dark green tongue. Very much like his biological father, his adult teeth were growing pointed and sharp. A very unique young man, indeed.

Buttercup let out a light laugh. "I knew you would say that…"

Blossom held up a heart-shaped flashlight, turning it on. "Alright gang! Assemble at the leader's word!"

All eyes, inanimate or otherwise, landed on Ace as the boy smacked a black plastic gavel into his palm and then lifted up his left hand into the air. "This meeting is called to order! Roll call!"

"Blossom!"

"Bubbles!"

"Buttercup!"

"Ace of Spades! Calling this meeting to order!" The gavel came down and smacked the wood of the desk beside Danny Bear, and the kids all let out a loud, happy shout. "All are present and accounted for!" The gavel was set down by Danny Bear. The kids sat in the circle among their stuffed animals, eyes on their leader, Ace.

With that, the secret meeting began.

  
  


* * *

  
  


As the sun began to set, the emergency cell phone began to ring. When Ace answered it 2D's voice beckoned them to come home, with the promise of dinner in half an hour.

Reluctantly, the kids packed up their things, and Ace smacked the gavel against the desk to end their meeting before picking up Danny Bear and leading the way back home. With the door shut to Melancholy Hill, their fort would rest safely and securely until their eventual return.

They raced up the path through the woods, sneakers soon reaching the grassy expanse of the backyard and could see Russel waiting at the sliding glass doors of the patio. They shouted when they saw him and he waved to them with a smile, the large man enveloping them in a hug before ushering them inside to clean up before dinner. The kids left their bags on one of the couches for now, and would set up for a proper sleepover in Ace's bedroom later on.

Lasagna awaited them, with 2D adding on more than enough parmesan cheese to feed a family of mice to his first serving.

Russel admonished at how much the kids ate, as well as how messy they were, and then took them to the bathroom to clean up again. The kids then went to Ace's room and got their sleeping bags ready, and changed into pajamas before returning downstairs for a Disney movie before bed.

The adults had also changed into pajamas without planning it. 2D was in his T-Virus shirt and felt cozy in the large article of clothing, which also helped to conceal his pregnant belly when he wanted it to. As the kids and adults tried to figure out a good movie to watch (2D couldn't stand watching anything too sad in his current condition, so nothing with death in it like Mufasa in "Lion King"). In the end, Russel settled the argument when he suggested "Lady and the Tramp", and everyone settled in and got comfortable watching the movie.

The kids made themselves a pillow and blanket fortress, each of them holding onto a stuffed animal as well. Russel sat alone on the larger sofa, 2D and Murdoc cuddled up on the love seat, with Noodle seated comfortably in the armchair.

2D snoozed lightly against Murdoc's shoulder for a short time, but he was watching during the part when Jim Dear and Darling had their baby, and then he woke up just in time for Tramp to bring Lady to the restaurant for their memorable spaghetti date.

"Ah, perfect timing, 'D." The singer blinked and rubbed his sleepy black eyes as he fully regained consciousness, noticing as the movie was paused. Murdoc smiled and kissed the top of his head before gently helping his sleepy lover onto his feet. "We have a little surprise for you."

Blackened sclera faded into soft white as soon they were looking around the room and saw hand-drawn pictures from the children, wishing 2D a happy 32nd birthday. Warmth filled his chest and a smile pulled at his lips. "You guys... I don't know what to say..." that distinctive, Cockney-accented voice spoke softly.

"We're just getting started." Russel said with a grin as Noodle gently strummed the strings of her acoustic guitar, catching 2D's attention for a moment.

The kids held up their flashlights and Murdoc extended his hand out to him after a moment. 2D was barely able to hold back tearing up, and placed his hand in Murdoc's. The Satanist pulled him close, placing his other hand on the small of 2D's back and began to lead his taller lover in a slow dance as Russel's deep voice began to sing "Bella Notte" for them as Noodle strummed at her guitar alongside the singing drummer. The kids used their flashlights to slowly sway with the music, helping to create a romantic atmosphere.

**_"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_ **

**_And we call it a bella notte"_ **

"I know it's not the night we planned on," Murdoc began softly. "But I hope that this will be a birthday you'll never forget, Stuart."

2D smiled, always adoring the sound of the way Murdoc said his given name. "You really are a romantic, Murdoc. I don't think I could be any happier right now..."

Green lips curled upwards into a smirk, pulling away enough to look 2D in the eye again. "Wanna bet?"

**_"Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_ **

**_On this lovely bella notte"_ **

2D blinked and his head tilted slightly to the side, as Murdoc reached behind his back, slipping the ring case from his back pocket, hiding it in both of his hands as he took a step away from 2D. As he lifted one hand off of the case, he lowered himself onto one knee. The children each suppressed happy squeals, Ace's in excitement to have been able to help his papa prepare his proposal to his daddy.

_**"Side-by-side, with your loved one** _

_**You'll find enchantment here"** _

By the moment 2D's brain registered what was happening, white eyes had widened as much as humanly possible, and he covered his mouth with a gasp as Murdoc grasped his left hand and flicked open the ring case with his thumb. Over the last year, 2D had spoken with Murdoc about being legally married quite a few times. Until he had started dating 2D, Murdoc had never even considered marrying anybody. One of the reasons that had helped sway Murdoc into doing so would be so that things with their son would be easier to handle if they were both legally married. Their oncoming second child would require much less paperwork if they were legally married as well. It was cliche, but Murdoc had also warmed up to the idea of a legal marriage due to how much he loved 2D, and wanted to be married to the man he loved.

_**"The night will weave its magical spell** _

_**When the one you love is near"** _

"Stuart Pot... the man I have known for 13 years. The man whom I caused two car accidents for; the man I started a band with, the man I raise my son with... the man carrying my second child. The man I love with all of my heart, will you marry me?"

White eyes watered up completely and began streaming tears from pure orbs the way a waterfall overflowed from the river's current. The hand over the mouth with missing front teeth lowered, revealing a shaking smile. Rapid nods began to answer the question before the singer could find his voice. "Yes... yes, yes, I will. I will marry you, Murdoc." The taller man couldn't wait for Murdoc to stand, instead he knelt down before his lover on bended-knee, his arms wrapping tightly around the elder's shoulders. Trembling slightly, tears falling freely from his eyes, Murdoc wrapped his arms around him in return, stroking his soft blue hair with one hand. _"I love you so much... I love you so, so, so much Murdoc... I want to be with you forever..."_

_**"Oh, this is the night, and the heavens are right** _

_**On this lovely bella notte"** _

Murdoc swelled with pride when 2D said yes, holding his now-fiancé tightly. "We will be, I promise you..." After soothing 2D for a moment, Murdoc pulled back slightly and gently took 2D's left hand. He took out the ring, slipping it onto his left ring finger. A little snug, due to 2D's fingers being a little swollen due to the pregnancy, but it wasn't too tight at all. Pale fingers wriggled and held his hand up, white eyes staring at the ring with 13 on it in admiration. The elder chuckled slightly, gently cupping 2D's cheek with one of his hands. "I love you, Stuart."

Lips met for a soft kiss, lasting only a moment before they parted. The children cheered, Ace the loudest as he bounced excitedly on his pillow and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Russel clapped his hands as he and Noodle finally ended the song, Noodle also clapping after she finished playing.

"Best birthday you've ever had?" Murdoc asked his fiancé with a smile.

"And ever will have." 2D nodded, Murdoc holding his left hand and intertwining their fingers. "I couldn't ask for any more than you've already given me."

"Yet I will always try."

As 2D and Murdoc basked in the warmth of their brand new engagement, Russel and the kids went into the kitchen and came back out with chocolate cupcakes for everyone. Everyone sang a simple Happy Birthday to 2D, he blew out one candle, and then the cupcakes had all disappeared by the end of the movie. Despite being visibly sleepy, the children were reluctant to go up to bed and sleep for the night. Once the band got them settled down in Ace's room, Russel and Noodle turned in for the night while Murdoc and 2D handled the rest of the bedtime routine. Teeth were brushed, hair was brushed, pillows were fluffed, and nightlights were flicked on. After a bedtime story of Murdoc narrating "Fire Coming Out of The Monkey's Head" and 2D singing his parts, four small heads all settled down on their pillows for good. Ace's parents both gave him a kiss on the forehead, whispering good night to him and his friends.

It may not have been the romantic night that Murdoc had planned, but that's parenthood.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Professor, what should we do? The specimen isn't responding to the mixture as intended..."

Professor Utonium sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, eyes darkened by the stress circles around them. So yet another failed experiment... how much more until the university fired him for lack of progress in his research?

"Make a note of the result, and double the dosage once more."

"Double this current amount could possibly have an adverse affect--"

**_"Just do it!"_** was the snapped-out response from stress.

"Yes sir..."

Professor Utonium groaned and rubbed his eyes as the lab assistant left his office. How long had it been since he started working on this project? An incident that he needn't worry his mind over at this moment burned in the back of his head. He didn't understand why he was forced to continue this course, there had to be other more important topics of research that warranted more results and more university funding? Not to mention one far less... volatile.

Closing the file in his hands, the Professor decided to grab a short nap in the break room. He set the folder down and locked the office behind him, locking up the file in his office as a result. The front of it was labeled with a red sticker that read, **_TOP SECRET - PROJECT CHEMICAL "X"_ **.

The contents of the folder were lost to the man's tired mind at the moment, more focused on getting through the rest of the night so he could go home with just enough time to rest up before picking up his daughters and their friend from preschool the next day. How he wished he could reduce his hours to spend less time in the lab and more time with his family.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned if you feel so inclined. ^^
> 
> (Also if you spotted the small "F is For Family" reference I couldn't help but use, rock on!)


	3. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer isn't all fun and games, as something strange is about to happen in Townsville. Will the Professor ever be able to clean his conscience?
> 
> WARNING: This chapter alludes to non-consensual science experimentation and references experimentation done on an animal. Please be warned and forgive me if it upsets you.
> 
> WARNING: Minor character death is mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter alludes to non-consensual science experimentation and references experimentation done on an animal. Please be warned and forgive me if it upsets you.
> 
> WARNING: Minor character death is mentioned.
> 
> Thank you all again for the views and kudos. I've been working on this story like clockwork, so I'm also very excited to keep posting.
> 
> I'll figure out a regular posting schedule soon, maybe once a week as soon as I build up the chapters. Chapter 4 is about halfway done already and I just finished this chapter last night. XD
> 
> Just a head's up, more of the Professor's backstory is about to be revealed. It involves mentioning a character's death so be warned about that as well.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy the chapter! <3

****

  
  


* * *

  
  


The summer began to feel relentless. Some days the air felt so thick outside that a single breath could wind you in seconds. The preschool graduation happened on June 1st in the air-conditioned auditorium. The band all sat excitedly with Professor Utonium as they watched for the kids. Ace came first, and Russel rolled his eyes at Ace's given legal name: Ace O. Spades Pot-Niccals, with the O. standing for Oliver. Murdoc had pitched this name to Stuart when they found out the birth mother was having a boy, and they both hooked onto it and loved it. And despite how ridiculous Russel felt calling a baby that name, everyone agreed that it fit the boy perfectly. Moreover, Ace loved it and it helped him to embrace himself.

A downside to the heat was 2D's reluctance to leave the house until the weather improved, didn't make him lose his breath, and sweat uncomfortably while pregnant. So Murdoc's 44th birthday passed by without them venturing out for the ultrasound marking 16 weeks into the pregnancy. It was the earliest possible time to be able to tell the gender of the baby, but 2D's progress was going rather well so unless something unexpected came up it was perfectly fine to delay the ultrasound. However, Murdoc was being more vigilant as a result, and made sure that if Ace saw 2D wasn't feeling well to go find an adult as fast as possible and to find Murdoc as well. In the unlikely scenario that something happened while no one else was home, Ace knew to call 911 and then his papa. While 2D was young enough and within childbearing age, there was concern if issues arose due to migraine problems during pregnancy. He had only become dehydrated once so far, however that was when he was having trouble finding a way to sooth his migraines, and still figuring out what treatments and vitamins worked best for 2D while pregnant.

Luckily, morning sickness had mostly gone away and was replaced with heartburn and occasional nausea. Russel, as the one who did 99 percent of the cooking, made sure that even when 2D was craving something he still ate healthy to balance things out. If 2D were to develop gestational diabetes, he would be very sad and unhappy and didn't want to have to do insulin shots.

2D also admitted to Murdoc that certain parts of morning sickness had felt like he was in a zombie movie. Turing into a zombie made it feel more awesome and bearable, and Murdoc laughed so fucking hard that he was wheezing in no time. 2D was such a lovable, nerdy lump of a man, and Murdoc adored that to no end. Murdoc even had an oversized sweatshirt custom-printed up to say "Pregnant Zombie" on it for 2D, and the singer absolutely loved it.

And as for Murdoc's birthday, Stuart awoke before his lover that morning while holding his iPad. It was displaying an announcement on the official Gorillaz website that the digital release date for "The Fall" would be December 25, with a release date for physical copies due on April 18 the following year. "Everyone's gonna love your album, just the way I do, Stuart. Thank you for this surprise. I can't wait to hear what the fans think of your album."

Murdoc kissed his lover deeply, yet sweetly; both of their lips curled up into smiles.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When the weather finally began relenting, Professor Utonium decided to host a barbecue pool party for the kids and the band in the fair weather so they could have some fun. 2D needed to wear a T-shirt with his swim trunks to feel comfortable enough even thinking of swimming, but a fun day was to be had ahead of them all.

Even Cortez flew in circles around the vicinity of Professor Utonium's backyard, having formed a protective bond with Ace as he was merely a child and needed to be looked after. The crow was undeniably happy to wander outside again without the scorchingly unrelenting heat; even he preferred the air-conditioned room in a cage he needed to stay in during the heatwave. It had been too hot for the bird to fly and he was smart enough to know that.

Ace, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all happily played and splashed in the water together. Murdoc kept an eye on them from the sidelines, helping 2D to put on sunscreen so he wouldn't end up with a burn anywhere unpleasant. Noodle too requested help with sunscreen, and Murdoc happily obliged in helping the young woman that looked to him like a father. Russel played in the pool with the kids, letting them carefully and safely climb on him and pretend he was a whale like in the stories made up for the band's "Plastic Beach" album and music videos. While certain strange things did actually happen to the band, other parts were merely a fictional storyline cooked up and written by Murdoc with intent to turn it into a series of graphic novels. He had mentioned to 2D that he even had an artist working on it with him; though the singer couldn't recall who it was.

"Head's up!"

Ace jumped out of the water with his floaties on his arms, bouncing the beach ball with his head and grinning as Bubbles burst into a fit of giggles. "Nice one, Ace!" Blossom called out as she and Buttercup clapped their hands.

"Thanks!" Ace responded enthusiastically.

"How're your goggles holdin' up?" Russel asked the boy.

"They work great! My eyes don't hurt at all!" Ace responded, giving the man two thumbs up.

"That's great!" Russel smiled and gave him a thumbs up in return. With his sensitive eyes, Ace needed to wear goggles while swimming. And when Russel found a pair of the boy's sunglasses with a broken arm, he fashioned the lenses onto a pair of swimming goggles. Ever-handy, he improved Ace's ability to play with his friends in the pool.

"You're the best, Uncle Russel!" Ace cheered and started doggie-paddling towards him, jumping onto him and landing his attacks on the man pretending to be a sea monster.

The Professor wiped the sweat from his brow and chuckled at the sight of Russel so engaged in playing with the children. "Wow, Russel really is a natural with children. Hard to believe no one was lucky enough to scoop him up yet…"

"Well, he was the one who took the best care of Noodle when she was younger…" Murdoc responded with a chuckle. "I'm the kind of class-act that didn't get my shit together until 'D and I found out that Ace was on the way…"

"So long as you found yourself, that makes you a great father." the Professor complimented. "I see that the past isn't as important as the decisions that you make after your mistakes…"

Murdoc knew how hard it had been for the Professor to overcome his own difficulties. The man had previously been married to a woman named Dr. Sara Bellum, and while she was the triplets' biological mother, she had died long before they were born. Their story was complicated, but she had been the love of his life. She fell ill due to cancer and that had triggered the decision to freeze her eggs. She had gone through remission and then when they were trying with in-vitro fertilization, she died in a car accident. Without her by his side he felt no desire to marry again, but his desire to be a father still burned deeply. He decided to prepare for a surrogate to carry the final 3 eggs that had once been Sara's, but hadn't expected them all to take. It had been nothing short of a miracle that his daughters were all here, and given the names that Sara had loved the most for naming her potential daughters. Blossom and Bubbles had been her two favorites, and Buttercup was the name that he had picked. The only names that they had ever considered for their daughters had been them, and no matter how ridiculous they had sounded when they were babies, each name fit each girl perfectly.

"Every action triggers a reaction, and not just scientifically." The Professor spoke the words gently, and focused on not burning the hamburgers, hot dogs and chicken burgers on the grill. "Eventually, everything is as it should be… however the cards may fold."

Murdoc nodded with a thoughtful hum. "And the deck is still stacked for more… much more than one must even possess the time to worry about with the cards still in their hand."

The Professor gave a single nod in response, before looking down at the grill again and then looked out toward the pool. "Alright kids, and Russel! Time for lunch!"

Not a stomach didn't growl at that proclamation, and so began the flurry of feeding children fresh from the pool. No matter how much they were dried off, they were still dripping but were sitting at a children's table so the chaos was limited to there. Buttercup accidentally dripped pool water into the bag of barbecue potato chips and now Blossom refused to eat them, so Buttercup got the bag of her favorite by herself and was sort of smug about it to Blossom. Instead of getting angry, Blossom was distracted by Bubbles enthusiastically sharing the plain potato chips with Blossom and Ace.

2D had made sure that Ace took off his goggles and put his sunglasses back on, so as not to get his goggles dirty while eating. And then the pregnant male was able to focus on his own lunch; 3 chicken burger patties, 2 hot dogs and a handful of potato chips.

"They really don't lie about needing to eat for two, do they Stuart?" the Professor commented with a chuckle. "I am glad to hear that your symptoms have improved, though. If you ever need medical advice, I did intern at a hospital for 3 years before I switched to research and the sciences."

"Mmh really? That's amazing! I always knew you was smart and now I knows why." 2D said between his bites of his chicken burger.

"Hey man, you ain't at the kid's table so act like it, jeez." Russel chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry…" 2D mumbled as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "But thank you Professor. You're a great friend, an' I hope you know that."

"Well thank you Stuart." the Professor responded with a smile before going inside to get the lemonade from the fridge.

"Ow! Buttercup, that's my ponytail!" Blossom whined.

"Well you're sitting on my towel!" Buttercup said before yelping as Blossom elbowed her in her side. "Hey, you did that on purpose!"

"You started it!" Blossom shouted.

"Look! My hamburger is friends with my hot dog!" Bubbles said cutely, holding each one up in her hands happily to show them off.

"Oh shut up, you baby!"

Buttercup swung at Bubbles, which Blossom deflected, but before they could react Blossom's fist accidentally flew into Ace's right eye and the boy suddenly yelped and grabbed at his eye, whimpering as the girls all gasped in surprise. "Ace! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Blossom blubbered out with teary eyes as Bubbles began crying and ran inside to find the Professor.

"Kids! What happened?" Murdoc asked as he knelt down and scooped Ace into his arms so he could look over his eye.

"I hit him by mistake… I'm really sorry…" Blossom sniffled.

"My eye hurts a lot…" Ace whimpered through tears and sniffled. Murdoc picked up his towel and wrapped the boy up before standing up and hoisting his son into his arms.

"Let's get you out of the sun, then we can see what we're dealing with." Murdoc said, trying to distract Ace for the moment. 2D quickly joined his side and tried to calm down their son, while Russel got up to deal with Blossom and Buttercup.

He knelt down and helped them finish drying off. "We didn't mean it…" Buttercup murmured shakily, tears filling her eyelids, holding her light green towel around her shoulders.

"It's okay, accidents happen. But your father may not be very happy." Russel warned them gently.

They both nodded slightly, and were ushered into the living room where the curtains were drawn and Murdoc was gently inspecting Ace's right eye; he was teary-eyed but didn't seem to have a scratch on his eye which was good. However, a black eye was forming from the force of Blossom's fist. "I don't think that I see any scratch… but we should take you to the eye doctor tomorrow just to make sure."

Ace sniffled and nodded, soon clinging tightly onto 2D when his daddy gently touched his hair. "Oh honey… it's okay. You'll be fine… Papa's gonna get you some ice." 2D gently rubbed Ace's back, holding his son to his chest to comfort him.

Murdoc ushered everyone else out of the living room and into the kitchen, where the Professor waited with Bubbles. His blonde daughter was still sniffling and clinging to her pink bunny towel, wiping at her eyes.

"Girls, what have I told you about fighting?" the Professor asked as Murdoc retrieved an ice pack for Ace's shiner.

"I know Daddy, it was an accident, I'm sorry." Blossom said as she sniffled.

"And Buttercup, we've talked about channeling your anger. Counting to ten, taking deep breaths…"

"I know, I know… I didn't mean it…" Buttercup murmured. "Are you gonna ground us?..."

The Professor sighed gently but shook his head no. "Both of you, go get dressed. Blossom you stay in your room for now, and Buttercup go to the basement and play your drums for a while. Let out some pent-up energy." The man was lucky enough to be blessed with daughters that were each very different from each other personality-wise, so he knew what would suit each child best at the moment. Blossom, alone in the girls' shared bedroom reading a book, and Buttercup going to play her drums would be best for each of them at this moment. "When Ace is feeling better, I'll come get you so you can apologize to him again."

Both girls nodded and obeyed their father, going upstairs to change, Bubbles following them from behind, whispering about how sorry she was to tattle again, but Blossom and Buttercup both told her that they already forgave her.

Professor Utonium sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My girls… I swear they think of new ways to test my patience at least once a day."

"That's parenthood for ya…" Murdoc sighed.

"Why don't I give Ace's eyes a quick look-over? I have some eye drops that may also help." the Professor offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Murdoc responded. "Hopefully Stuart has him calming down, I'll go check on them."

"I'll get lunch cleaned up outside." Russel offered, and Noodle followed behind after putting on her cover over her bikini. She had been more focused on relaxing and sunbathing as opposed to swimming, so she didn't need to dry off at all.

In the living room, 2D held his son against his side and gently rocked him. The boy was sniffling softly, blowing his nose when 2D noticed he needed it. "There we are, my little starshine… we're okay now, aren't we?..." he cooed softly to soothe the rattled boy.

"Hey buddy, Papa brought ice for your eye." Murdoc said as he sat down beside them. Gently brushing messy black hair from Ace's face, carefully tilting the boy's head back before placing the ice pack on his eye. "Here we go… that feel any better?"

Ace nodded slightly, his head resting on the couch beside him. "My head hurts…"

"Try not to fall asleep for now, okay? Just in case it could be a concussion." the Professor said as he returned with a first aid kit. "I'll try to check for one but it will be a little hard since I can't use a flashlight in your eyes."

Ace groaned softly and 2D gently rubbed his side. "We have had to look for a concussion before, so luckily we do know what to look out for." 2D said softly. "But I think we should be in the clear."

The Professor took out eye drops, and then poured a red liquid onto a washcloth. "These drops should help, trust me. This isn't the first time one of my girls gave someone a black eye by accident…" he trailed off with a slight laugh, which made Murdoc snort slightly. He carefully removed the ice pack for a moment and had the boy follow his finger without moving his head. "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

After a short moment of thought, Ace responded with, "I'm still hungry…" Which made the three present adults laugh.

"I'd say a concussion is unlikely, but we'll just keep an eye on it." the Professor said before he carefully tilted Ace's head back. "Have you done eye drops before?" The boy nodded slightly; he was no stranger to dealing with eye problems, even at age 5. "These will sting a little, but they'll help. Just don't look right at the dropper and you'll be fine." Ace nodded a little again before staying perfectly still, barely noticing when the Professor squeezed a few drops into each of his eyes until he blinked and felt the excess streak down his cheeks, which were then wiped away by another tissue from 2D. "There we go, now just hold this over your eye for about 10 minutes and then put the ice back on." The Professor picked up the washcloth with the reddish liquid on it, placing it over the boy's shiner. "This should help with the swelling and the pain."

"Smells funny…" Ace muttered, making 2D chuckle lightly again.

"That it does. If only it could smell fruity like most other medicines." the Professor said with an agreeing nod, which in turn made Ace giggle a little this time. "There's a smile."

Half an hour later, the girls all resurfaced and the Professor spoke to them in the kitchen before leading them out into the living room.

Blossom stepped up first. "Hey Ace… sorry about your eye. Buttercup and I got too rough and we shouldn't have lost our tempers like that."

Buttercup sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm sorry too…"

"Thanks guys, apology accepted." Ace said with a smile, taking off the ice pack from his eye.

"Wanna go play Godzilla versus Aliens?" Buttercup suggested.

"Sure! Let's go!" Ace handed his ice pack to 2D and almost ran off, except Murdoc grabbed him by the waist before he could get up. "Papaaaaaa!" Ace whined and wriggled for a second.

"Let's get you changed and cleaned up first, silly." Murdoc said, taking Ace to the bathroom to change into his normal clothes from his swimsuit.

After the kids went to play in the basement, the adults decided to finish eating lunch and afterwards noticed how suddenly it began raining not long after.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we wound up inside early." Russel commented. "Especially trying to wrangle the kids inside when they're in the middle of playing."

"So true… although I was looking forward to another cool dip after lunch." 2D responded, rubbing his stomach a little in thought. "The cold water felt really nice on my feet… lately I just feel like a big pregnant hippo already, and I'm not even completely halfway through yet."

"You look beautiful, 2D. You're just glowing." Noodle said softly with a smile.

"I agree. Pregnancy is very beautiful, and you seem so radiant, Stuart." the Professor commented with a small smile.

2D's cheeked blushed a soft red, but he smiled a little. "Thank you both… that's so sweet."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ace hummed to himself as the girls were setting up a town with their toys, while the boy looked for the train set in one of the toy boxes. Blossom had set up an organization system for their toys, which while annoying to the girls had made it easier to find what they were looking for...

… when Bubbles actually _used_ the toy boxes accordingly. Because right now, they were just an unorganized mess.

"Don't forget to set up City Hall!" Blossom said as she set down the block that represented the structure.

"It's all gonna get knocked down when Godzilla and the Aliens wreck it, who cares what's there and what's not?" Buttercup replied.

"Because I want the city to be wrecked properly!" was the redhead's reasoning.

As Ace moved from one toy box to another, he blinked and looked around the room. Thinking he'd heard a toy going off. "What was that?"

Bubbles looked up, her purple stuffed octopus seated on her head between her pigtails. "What was what?"

"That voice… didn't you hear that?..." Ace responded, looking around the room silently for a moment.

Blossom looked around carefully, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe it was something with dying batteries… Daddy says sometimes toys go off randomly when the batteries are drained."

Ace let out a soft hum and nodded in agreement. "I guess so…" And then like that, he was digging around for the trains again and when he found them, he brought them out to set up the tracks around the play city. As he noticed Blossom and Buttercup getting along again, he slipped off his sunglasses carefully and looked across the play city to them. "Hey guys?" All three girls looked up and at their green-skinned friend. "What's it like having siblings?" Ace asked curiously. "I know you guys fight sometimes… but you still like each other, right?"

"Well…" Blossom fiddled a little with her long ponytail. "Yeah, we do fight… but we're sisters. I guess lots of siblings fight, but we still love each other."

"Yeah! Like if anyone makes Bubbles cry, I chase them away with my knuckle sandwiches." Buttercup said with a childishly menacing laugh. "And our dad said that sometimes being born as twins or triplets like us, that means we all fight for attention."

"Does that mean my parents aren't gonna pay any attention to me when the baby comes?…" Ace looked despondent, head lowered down, black hair partially concealing his black eye.

"They'd never forget you!" Bubbles burst out with a sweet smile. "Just because there's gonna be more than one of you now doesn't mean they ever stop loving you!"

Buttercup snorted at how cutesy her sister sounded, but she smiled softly and nodded to Ace now. "Yeah… besides, you're our friend. There's no way anyone will ever forget someone like you… Ace O. Spades." Her cheeks turned a faint pink, but when she saw the smile on Ace's face, she smiled in return.

"That's right! Especially because you're our leader!" Blossom said with a smile.

Bubbles gave Ace the salute given to soldiers. "Aye aye! Follow you anywhere, Captain!" Octi still sat upon her head, and as she started giggling she made everyone else giggle as well.

A moment later, Blossom set the final piece down and stood up triumphantly. "And with that, our city is complete! Now it's time to destroy it!" With a grin she looked towards Ace. "Would Godzilla like to do the honors?"

Suddenly smirking, Ace nodded and slipped his sunglasses back on. "My pleasure, Alien Ladies."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Around 5 in the evening, the kids were starting to get hungry again. So they cleaned up and headed upstairs, hearing the adults talking in hushed voices as the news played on the TV. But it was the news, so they could have said Mars had blown up and the children wouldn't have heard, understood or cared about it. They were kids, they were hungry, and the news was boring to them.

So when three little voices said, "Daddy!" in unpracticed, chorused unison, they didn't notice when the news was suddenly switched off to some random movie several channels apart.

"Is it dinner time yet?" Blossom asked sweetly, each of the girls looking up at their father with their big, beautiful eyes that nary a soul could ever say "no" to.

The Professor laughed and nodded. "Yes, we were actually discussing what pizza to order. What would you like yours to be?"

"I want pepperoni and sausage!" the kids all answered in unison again. Ironically enough, they each shared the same favorite pizza.

"Alright, sounds good." Murdoc said with a nod as he stood up to go call for their order.

"Don't forget to order a salad," Russel called after him.

"Nobody wants salad!" Murdoc shouted before dialing and putting the phone to his ear.

Russel sighed. "Goddang, ain't nobody gonna listen to me…"

"Baby wants pizza, veggies are gross." 2D cooed as he stroked his stomach, currently enveloped in Murdoc's old maroon hoodie. "I'll have salad tomorrow."

"You always say that…" Noodle giggled.

Ace blinked and looked around, taking off his sunglasses as he stared outside at the rainy patio, watching the droplets each ripple against the surface of the pool. Cortez sat upon the back of a chair near the window, and when he noticed Ace staring outside, the crow turned his beady black eyes that way. As Ace's eyes landed on something burning bright and orange from far away his eyes widened, dropping his sunglasses to the floor. Suddenly, Cortez began to screech loudly and flapped his wings madly without moving from his perch.

When Noodle noticed, she ran over and grabbed the boy and drew the curtains before bringing him over to 2D on the couch and set him down. The blue-haired man blinked as Noodle put Ace's sunglasses back on, the boy looking up and blinking again. "What was that?… It looked like... fire coming out of a monkey's head…"

2D sighed, gently pulling Ace into his arms, stroking the boy's soft black hair. "It was the Townsville volcano… it erupted, but nobody was hurt." he told the boy honestly.

"But what was that voice?"

The girls looked confused towards the closed window, as 2D, Russel and Noodle all focused on Ace. "What voice?..." 2D asked quietly.

Ace looked down in thought, trying to think. "I dunno what it said…"

Noodle sighed, holding onto her arms. "It may have been an aftershock or something… it probably freaked out Cortez. Sometimes our ears just play tricks on us."

As Russel knelt down in front of the couch and held out the boy's light green teddy bear, Ace took it and held it in his hands before looking up at his uncle. "Are you sure nobody was hurt?…"

Russel's heart sank a little, but he nodded and gave the boy a soft, reassuring smile. "We're sure. The Mayor even came on the news and said that there wasn't anything to worry about. Thankfully, the rain made sure everyone was inside before this happened."

"And it didn't go very far. Everything will be alright." 2D assured the boy, holding him carefully against his side. The boy rested his head against his daddy, holding onto his teddy bear and closed his eyes for now.

A moment later, the Professor and Murdoc came back into the living room. "I'm so sorry to do this, but I was called and I need to go to the university. Just to make sure nothing was damaged during the eruption." He knelt down in front of his daughters, giving them each a reassuring pat on the head and looking them each in their bright eyes with a soft smile. "Everything will be okay. Don't forget, Daddy has very important research to do on the volcano. It doesn't erupt very often, and I just need to make sure that my research on it is doing well."

Bubbles blinked away a few tears with a quivering lip, each of the girls sniffling a little but smiling when the Professor enveloped them in his arms for a comforting hug. "Okay…" Bubbles whispered quietly.

"That's my brave little girl," The Professor smiled, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "My three brave girls."

"Will you be back before bedtime?..." Blossom asked, apprehensively.

"I don't think so, but that means you get to have a sleepover with Ace and his family again." was the answer, making their eyes brighten up a little. "The pizza is on it's way, so you can have a nice dinner, watch some movies, and have a fun sleepover. I'll be home before the sun comes up tomorrow, and I'll make omelettes for everyone. How does that sound?" Their eyes brightened up again and they all smiled and nodded. And the Professor smiled warmly in return, embracing his daughters once more. "That's my girls. I love you all very much. Blossom," He kissed Blossom's head. "Bubbles," He kissed Bubbles' head next. "Buttercup." He kissed Buttercup on her forehead and smiled warmly at them. "I'll be home before you know it. Now have a fun night."

The girls all nodded as the Professor stood up once more, picking up his briefcase and thanked the band for babysitting again on such short notice, and at his house nonetheless. He offered them the guest bedrooms and bathrooms, and Russel was running home to get everyone changes of clothes before the pizza was delivered. 2D requested his "Pregnant Zombie" sweatshirt and purple fuzzy bunny slippers for his feet, which Russel was happily obliged to find due to how achy the pregnant male's feet were. As ridiculous the slippers looked, they were the most comfortable slippers to the blue-haired man.

The Professor left for the university and Russel returned with their clothes, some of Ace's things and some movies to put on after bath time.

"This baby is going to end up just like you, 'D." Russel commented over their dinner of pizza in the living room while "The Simpsons" played on the TV.

2D hummed and picked up his head, blinking at Russel as he paused before he could take a bite of his sausage and extra cheese pizza. "Hm? How do you mean?" he asked before finally taking his first bite, too hungry and too pregnant to wait for Russel's answer, which came anyway.

"This baby is just as chill as you, ain't no way it's gonna be a little hellraiser like Muds or Ace." was the drummer's response with a chuckle, before taking a bite of his slice of overloaded meat lover's pizza.

"I was thinking the same thing, honestly." Murdoc added in with a chuckle. "2D wants pizza, baby wants pizza. They're already in sync."

"I keep having this feeling it's a boy…" 2D said with a smile, and a little bit of pizza sauce on his lip, which was quickly licked off by his tongue. He then took another generous bite of his pizza with a happy hum.

"Well, you were right about Ace being a boy, so I trust you." Murdoc smiled warmly, gently placing his hand on his fiancé's knee.

After 2D finished his first piece of pizza, he wiped his hands before going to grab another but as soon as he stood up, he gasped and dropped his paper plate. His hands went right up under his hoodie, feeling his baby bump with another gasp.

Murdoc's eyes widened. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, standing up immediately.

2D shook his head, too excited and practically flung his hoodie across the room so it was out of his fucking way and grabbed Murdoc's hands. "The baby's moving, I can feel it! Can you feel it?!" he practically shouted in excitement, white eyes wide and overflowing like the waters of whitewater rafting. 

Black and red eyes widened, holding firm onto his lover's stomach and gasped as the movement, strong enough to be a small kick, was laid against his left palm. "I can feel it… by Beelzebub's wings, I can feel it…" Murdoc uttered with a smile. "He's strong, like his Papa."

2D scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you forgetting a few certain occasions where I was the one carrying your sorry arse?" he said cheekily before sticking out his tongue at the Satanist. "I can deck anyone as much as you can, don't forget that Mudsy."

"Uh, Stuart… you're being a little more than PG in front of the kids right now." Noodle warned the elder gently, as the kids, especially Ace, were very excited to hear that the baby was moving.

"Erm… right. My bad, sorry." was the almost dopey-sounding, Cockney-accented speaking voice of Stuart "2-Dents" Pot… soon to be Stuart "2-Dents" Pot-Niccals.

Stuart sat back down and got his next two slices of pizza, because he was hungry and pregnant and wanted more pizza, and also the baby wanted pizza.

After he sat back down, Ace squeezed his way up onto the couch between his parents after Murdoc retrieved 2D's hoodie from across the room. "Can I feel the baby, please Daddy?" he asked with the sweetest face he could muster, his sunglasses on top of his head since the sun was covered by clouds and the lights inside were safe and dim. His black eye guilted the singer a little, but it was perfect timing because he felt the baby moving again. 2D grasped the bottom of his hoodie and lifted it up, slowly guiding his son's hands to the right side of his stomach. Ace's eyes widened and he gasped softly, feeling the tiny kick against his palm, just as his fathers had. _"Wow…_ **_wow, I felt it! It moved!_** _"_ Ace cheered and smiled warmly, leaning down and started talking to his daddy's tummy. "Hi baby, I'm your big brother Ace! I can't wait to meet you! I hope you're a boy cuz I'd love a little brother… but girls are my bestest friends ever in the entire world, ever! So I'd like it even if you were a little sister instead. Just don't touch my glasses or my basses, or my teddy bear and we'll be okay!" The baby kicked again, harder this time, and 2D smiled, tearing up at the display; Ace speaking to his unborn sibling, and the baby seeming to hear him and responding to his voice.

"My beautiful little babies…" 2D smiled warmly, hot streaks of tears streaming down his cheeks. Stroking Ace's hair with one hand, and the left side of his stomach with his other.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Professor swore to himself as he stopped just outside of the university grounds; the streets were deserted at 11 PM, a rarity for even a college campus. But the volcano and thunderstorms kept everyone inside, except for very few souls.

There had been a lab accident. _Something_ had escaped. The chemical had been tampered with; it had turned the Chemical "X" Project from a miracle drug into a disaster waiting to happen. The university was already illegally run and the Professor was, unfortunately, indebted to the owner. The batches were all destroyed and disposed of in the night, and the Professor would be assigned a different project for the first time in several years.

However, in the Professor's briefcase, laid an unknown batch of Chemical "X". His remaining original batch of the chemical that, had his wife been alive during his research, could have potentially cured her cancer forever. But the owner of the university forced him to perform experiments that went against every single moral code the man held; experimenting on animals, even if it was just one poor soul, was cruel and unfair to the poor creature. The experiment turned it from an animal into an ungodly creature, and now it had been exposed to the worst mixture that Chemical "X" had ever been used in.

His original batch still existed, and he would protect it with his life now.

But it wasn't safe to keep the formula anymore.

The Professor would wake up the next morning and burn the only existing file of Chemical "X" that existed in the fire pit. And soon, the only Chemical "X" left would be locked away in the floor safe beneath his bed. Beside that batch in his briefcase was the first aid kit he'd used on Ace today, which had been another violation of his morals. But his original batch of Chemical "X" hadn't been harmful to his children, it even seemed to keep away major illnesses. He had used very diluted amounts of it in the eyedrops and the medicine on the cloth for Ace's black eye, thinking only of improving the boy's sight, but the possible consequences would leave the man wracked with guilt until results showed themselves. The Professor only hoped that Ace's eyes would somehow heal… if only he could market Chemical "X" and treat the entire world of their ailments. Sara would have been so proud… if the Professor hadn't been so ashamed of himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The Utonium House was dark, quiet and still. The clouds had parted and revealed the clear, inky black sky dotted with stars and the bright moonlight. The Professor had slipped in at midnight, showered and went to bed without a soul rousting. Ace and the triplets were cuddled up asleep in the basement, surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals in their sleeping bags when Ace awoke around 2 in the morning and needed to go potty. He rubbed the sleep from his left eye and didn't touch his right eye, which was currently covered by gauze gently taped over his eye as an eye patch to protect it as he slept.

Ace picked up his flashlight and held Danny Bear in his arm as he ventured up the stairs to the bathroom in the dark, walking through the kitchen afterwards so he could look through the large glass patio doors at the outside. The glow from the Townsville volcano had long faded, and the night was quiet and still after the sudden chaos that had befallen.

_"Pay… I'll make them all pay…"_

Ace's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped as it felt like a hand was covering his mouth just as he screamed; but in the reflection of the dark glass door, he saw no one behind him or even a hand covering his mouth.

_"Oh… so, you know him…"_ came _that voice_. The voice that Ace had heard twice that day, clear as the night before his eye; but where was the voice coming from?

"K-know who?..." was the frightened response.

_"No one you needn't concern yourself with, little one…"_

Ace turned around, shining his flashlight around the room. Trying to find the voice from nowhere. "Who are you?... A-are you Pazuzu?..." Ace asked, having heard Murdoc speak about demons on several occasions. The Satanist wasn't forcing Ace into his beliefs, but Ace was definitely interested in the stories and the meanings of things that his papa had taught him.

_"You needn't worry my name, little one… as I mean you no harm."_

Ace lowered his flashlight and held tightly onto Danny Bear, scanning the shadows in the room with his one uncovered eye and found nothing. "You're not gonna hurt me?..." was uttered in a frightened, sniveling tone.

_"Of course not, little one. But… I will be looking over your shoulder from time to time. Call me your… guardian demon, of sorts."_

That voice… it was only in Ace's head. No one but him had been able to hear it before, and that was why.

_"Until we meet again, child."_

Ace started shaking a little when he heard a whoosh of wind inside, without seeing anything billowing from the air at all. Sniffling with tears flowing from both eyes, tears soaking through the gauze over his right eye, he suddenly ran for the stairs and towards the bedroom furthest down the hall on the left.

His parents lay in just a shirt and sleeping shorts each, covered by only a sheet in the fully air-conditioned house. As he crawled up between them, they both began to stir even before Ace shook at 2D's shoulder. _"Daddy… Daddy, I had a nightmare… can you sing to me?…"_ the scared child sniffled out, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Nh… oh, honey… I'm sorry…" 2D muttered and yawned, rubbing at his sleepy black eyes. "Of course… lay right here between Papa and me."

Ace cuddled up between their chests beneath the sheet, still holding Danny Bear closely. Murdoc kept an arm around the shaking boy, as did 2D who also gently rubbed his back and hummed softly to help calm him down. After a few minutes, 2D began to sing gently what had become Ace's favorite lullaby. Even if it wasn't supposed to be a lullaby.

  
  


**_"Say your prayers, little one_ **   
**_Don't forget, my son, to include everyone_ **   
**_I tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin_ **   
**_Till the sandman, he comes_ **

**_Sleep with one eye open_ **   
**_Gripping your pillow tight_ **

**_Exit light_ **   
**_Enter night_ **   
**_Take my hand_ **   
**_We're off to Never-Neverland"_ **

  
  


His daddy's soft, soothing singing voice lulled the boy into a restful slumber. Metallica had hardly seemed to be something to be used as a lullaby, but the way 2D looked at music, he could see the cutest children's song being covered by heavy metal bands, or loud rock and metal songs being sung as lullabies. Music was art, and 2D saw the music around him as a canvas.

_"Good night, baby boy…"_ 2D whispered with a smile and closed eyes, already drifting back to sleep.

The family all slept the rest of the night at ease, and the voice became a distant memory to Ace's sleeping mind. With his fathers there to protect him, no man, monster, or even demons could scare him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the voice has not been added to the character tags. XD I don't plan on revealing what it is until the sequel, but you win at figuring out my brain if you guess correctly! :D Even I don't understand my brain sometimes. X'D
> 
> Anyways, I hope the chapter wasn't too much of a bummer. But the next one will be much sweeter; and just as another little warning, the next chapter title reveals the baby's gender. So you can guess what happens next. :3
> 
> And yes, "Enter Sandman" is Ace's favorite song to be sung as a lullaby. ;P
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this long, and thanks for reading!


	4. Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the Townsville volcanoic eruption, friends have conversations, kids are being kids, and an ultrasound happens. It was just the boost everyone needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, since it's been about a week I wanted to post again. XD Chapter 6 is currently in the works and since it's 2D's birthday today (dude is 42 now!) I wanted to post something! And once I figure out a proper updating schedule (and have more chapters and maybe have started the sequel) we'll be good to go. I've sort of just been winging my updates so far cuz I'm excited to share what I wrote. But in the future I will set out an update schedule as previously mentioned. XD
> 
> Anywho, happy Saturday everyone, and Happy 42nd Birthday to Stuart "2D" Pot! (Soon to be Stuart "2D" Pot-Niccals in this story. XD )
> 
> Enjoy, my lovely friends and readers! ♡

* * *

  
  


The sun shone brightly upon a beautiful morning in the city of Townsville. Birds fluttered about and chirped merrily, as even the sun's heat was merciful today. A soft glow of beauty overflowed from every inch of the city; as if the rain had washed away the scary memory of yesterday's events.

If it weren't for the news on the television speaking about the volcanic eruption, the Professor would have woken up thinking that the accident at the lab hadn't happened.

Of course it had happened. The man felt cursed by his mistakes… he couldn't run from a single one if he tried.

But for now, in the afterglow of sunrise, with the peace of mind that his formula and file were burnt into crumbles, the Professor busied himself by frying up breakfast sides for the kids and his guests. He had promised breakfast, and the father was happy to do so. His daughters meant the world to him, and now that his research on _that_ had officially ended, they were no longer in danger of the formula that the Professor wished against wish, and hoped against hope would change the world before he died.

Surprising everyone, Murdoc and 2D were the first to rise. Carrying a still-sleeping Ace against his chest, Murdoc blinked his eyes to focus on the Professor when he saw man. "Professor, you're up early… what time did you finally get in?" Murdoc asked quietly as he rubbed Ace's back with one of his hands to keep the boy asleep due to how early it still was. They just didn't want to leave the boy alone after his nightmare from the night before, so 2D made sure the curtains in the living room were securely drawn and carefully took their sleeping son from Murdoc. He brought Ace into the living room and laid him down on the couch, wrapping him in a light blanket with his teddy bear in his arms.

"Around midnight," the Professor answered before plating the batch of sausages he'd fried up. "The lab was a mess… but everything is fine now." Another little white lie of perhaps thousands; how many more would he need to tell in his lifetime? One more couldn't hurt, he thought every single time. "How were the girls last night?"

"All we ate was sugar and brushed our teeth with root beer." Murdoc snorted out through his own laughing.

2D rolled his eyes at his lover's inability to keep from laughing at his own stupid joke, crossing to the counter and poured a cup of coffee for Murdoc. "They were angels, no more black eyes or scuffles of any kind. They're good girls, but kids just make mistakes sometimes."

"Oh Stuart, if you and Murdoc were any other overbearing parents, you would have threatened to sue me already." the Professor sighed with a relieved expression.

"Who says we aren't?" Murdoc asked with a smirk.

To which 2D smacked his arm gently, handing Murdoc the black coffee mug with equally black coffee inside, still hot but not too hot. "Murdoc Faust Niccals, don't even go there. The Professor is our friend."

"Hey, hey, hey, I was only foolin', love," Murdoc responded as he wound one arm around 2D's waist as he sat at the breakfast nook. The pregnant male smiled, gently running his fingers through Murdoc's messy black hair. Murdoc smiled in turn, gently placing a kiss on his lover's growing baby bump as well. "Good morning, baby."

2D sighed contentedly, rubbing his stomach with his right hand. "I think they're still sleeping… after all that moving they did last night, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah?… Well they're a strong little bugger, just like their daddy and papa." Murdoc smiled, giving his lover's stomach a soft rub before slowly letting him go. The Professor had even thought to put on the kettle to make tea for his pregnant friend, and 2D needed tea just as Murdoc needed his coffee.

"The baby started moving?" the Professor asked with a surprised look in his eyes. "When?"

"Just last night at dinner, actually." was the blue-haired Brit's response as he poured the water into his mug, the smell of peppermint perking him up as he inhaled the familiar scent. "Remarkable since it's my first pregnancy, and I only hit 19 weeks on Monday. Some people don't feel movement during their first until another month or so longer than me."

"How beautiful." The Professor smiled a genuine smile as the sunlight washed over his face, feeling the small wrinkles of age that had already formed on his face. Overworked and exhausted described his life being a single father to three daughters, as well as a researcher at the university. He could only hope that his next research project wouldn't be so tiring…

"Ah, I'm sorry that you had to miss it…" 2D said as he steeped his tea bag. "I hope that they move again before we leave… that way you can feel it too. Even the girls felt them kicking last night, it was like magic."

"Especially with Ace, he was so excited." Murdoc smiled and took a long sip of the black coffee in his mug.

"I'm glad. I know it can be difficult to handle more than one child at a time, but I am glad that Ace is doing well through all of this." The Professor smiled as he took out the eggs and fixings for omelettes.

"Yeah… but I hope that he does talk to us if he starts worrying about something." Murdoc sighed. He was afraid that their son may not be happy with certain aspects of having a baby, but the thoughtful boy hadn't seemed to show many worries as of late.

"Well, he probably talks to the girls a lot." the Professor commented. "I notice him and the way he interacts with the girls, and how he watches them sometimes. I think he's excited about being a brother, and he wants to experience things that the girls have. To take the good and the bad, the fights and the hugs, the smiles and the bickering… the way he feels with the girls, that's what he wants being a sibling to be like."

Murdoc sighed and laid his head in his free arm, closing his eyes. "The one thing that I know for sure is that at least he'll be a way better big brother than mine ever was…" the Satanist mumbled.

Stuart's face softened, carefully climbing onto the nook chair beside Murdoc's and gently placed one of his hands on his fiancé's shoulder before turning it into a hug and gently nuzzled their heads together. _"You deserved a better family than them, Murdoc."_ was the singer's quietly uttered comment that only reached the bassist's ear.

_"Debatable…"_ was the equally quiet response.

"Jeez, who spit in your coffee?" Russel asked with a yawn as he scratched his back.

" _Ohayou gozaimazu._ " Noodle greeted the other adults with a soft smile.

2D suddenly yawned in response to Russel's, him and Murdoc sitting back up straight again shortly after. "Morning guys…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Man, did anyone sleep as well as I did last night?" Russel asked as Noodle handed him a cup of coffee made the way he liked with cream and sugar.

"Pretty well by the time I finally did," the Professor said with a nod. "By the way, Murdoc, Stuart." He looked at the band, who had all become his friends with a smile. "I wanted to offer something to you as a thank you for helping watch the girls again. I know it sounds odd, but I have an ultrasound machine that I haven't used since my surrogate was pregnant. I met with her a lot to perform the scans and track the girls' progress…"

Being so involved in the surrogate's pregnancy had helped the Professor to feel more attached to the babies, and to track his daughters' growth. It proved the right move, as pregnancies involving multiples often carried risks. They were inevitably born prematurely, as multiples so often were, but they were strong and healthy and pulled through with flying colors.

"I know it isn't much, but since you mentioned your next ultrasound appointment isn't for two more weeks, maybe we could luck out and be able to find out the gender today." the Professor offered with a smile.

The two engaged men both expressed excitement on their faces; Murdoc's mismatched eyes were wide and a grin spread across his face. 2D's eyes were suddenly a full white and filled with happy tears.

"That would be so wonderful, thank you!" was 2D's response with a wide smile; his missing teeth the most endearing quality of that radiant smile.

"Does this mean we get to finally hear you guys talk about names?" Noodle asked curiously.

"Ah ah ah, that's the one secret we keep all throughout the pregnancy." Murdoc tutted before taking another sip of his coffee.

"What ridiculous names do you have in mind for the poor kid?… Are we dealing with another play on words like Ace O. Spades is?" Russel asked with a shake of his head.

"Hey if we keep it a secret till the birth certificate is filled in, you can't change our minds. And need I remind you, Ace _loves_ his name." Murdoc replied.

"Yeah, only cuz you got lucky. What if the next kid is a little girl named Queen Bee, or a boy named King Crab?"

2D groaned at the way Murdoc's eyes lit up at those suggestions. "We are not naming them anything close to either of those, Muds." he told his lover sternly.

"Alright, alright… but we can talk names in private later." the green-skinned man responded.

"Aw, come on, you can't keep it secret again! Can't you give us any hints?" Noodle asked excitedly.

"Nuh-uh," 2D shook his head no. "That way it's a surprise for when the baby comes. Just like with Ace, the name is gonna stay between us when we decide."

"I did the same with the triplets." the Professor said. "I kept their names secret until they were on all of the paperwork. And I waited a few days to know each of their personalities first before matching them up, and they fit perfectly if you ask me."

Murdoc nodded. "I agree. They definitely each feel like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

As if they had just said "Beetlejuice" three times in a row, did the girls appear from the basement in their glory of pajamas and bedhead, crowding around their father and cheering that he was home from work. The Professor smiled wholeheartedly and knelt down to bring them all into a tight hug, giving them each kisses on their cheeks and foreheads.

"There's my beautiful little girls! Good morning to you all."

"Good morning, Daddy!" they said in chorused unison with their sweet little smiles.

From the living room, Murdoc could hear Ace stirring sleepily. Smiling, he took the last sip of his coffee before standing up. "I'll go check on Ace. Top me off while I'm gone, Russ?" he said before heading into the living room.

Ace had sat up on the couch, rubbing his sleepy left eye with another yawn.

"Morning, little man." Murdoc greeted with a smile, sitting down beside his sleepy son. "How'd you sleep? Any more nightmares?" he asked gently.

Ace slowly shook his head, trying to peel off the medical tape keeping the gauze in place but his fingers were too little. "My eye hurts a little again…" the five year-old answered.

"Here, let Papa have a look." Murdoc gently held Ace's chin still and carefully started to take off the tape and gauze. A moment later he blinked at just how well the boy's black eye looked. "Wow… it doesn't look as dark as last night, that's for sure. Must be that medicine the Professor gave you." he said with a surprised smile. "We'll ice it again after breakfast too."

Ace nodded a little again before yawning and rubbing at his left eye sleepily once more.

"Aw, I think someone had too much fun yesterday and got too tuckered out." Murdoc chuckled, slipping the boy's sunglasses carefully onto his face. "How's about a nice cup of juice to getcha going?" he asked as he stood up, carrying the child into the kitchen.

Before everyone knew it, breakfast was in motion. Omelettes built and cooked, and kids playing with sausages like plastic army men before eating them. Just as Murdoc sat down to eat, Cortez started squawking madly and flying around in the living room.

"For the love of sweet Satan, Cortez! You act like ya don't know when you're gonna go outside again, quiet down before ya scare the kids!" Murdoc had left the kitchen to retrieve the bird and escort him to the patio door, noticing how Bubbles cowered away a little from the large crow. She hadn't interacted with the bird much before, despite saying how pretty he was from afar. For now, Murdoc let the bird out the door from his perch on the Satanist's forearm. The crow spread his wings and flew off quickly, ready to hunt for breakfast. "Bird brain…" Murdoc chuckled slightly to his own joke and then sat down beside his fiancé again with a sigh. "Wish that damn bird would at least eat the food I give him…"

"He's a lone wolf, kinda like you used to be." Russel chuckled as he took a bite from his toast.

"How can a _bird_ be a lone _wolf_ , Russ?" the green-skinned man asked with a quirked brow and a snicker.

White eyes rolled in Russel's head. "You _know_ what I mean, you wise-ass." he chuckled.

"Mr. Murdoc, he's not a mean birdie is he?…" Bubbles asked innocently.

Murdoc looked over at Bubbles again, seeing Buttercup suppressing giggles into her hand; what a conniving little genius, Murdoc could appreciate her ability to mess with people. But Cortez was harmless, so out came the truth. "Nah honey, he's a good bird. Not the brightest bulb, but he wouldn't hurt you. Pecked my hand a few times when he was young and feisty, but now he's just an old man like me. He's harmless."

Bubbles now smiled warmly and her eyes brightened up. "He's a pretty birdie, I really like his feathers!" she said sweetly.

"What's so pretty about a bird that's the same color all over?" Buttercup asked with a scoff.

"Because! Those birdies remind me of you and Ace!" was the bubbly response from Bubbles.

Two children's forks clattered against two children's plates; Buttercup's peach cheeks flushed a deep red as Ace's cheek cheeks flushed to look a dark pink that complimented the green skin of his face.

"What the heck does _that_ mean?!" Buttercup spluttered out, her face somehow turning impossibly redder.

"Because if we were all a flock of birds, you'd both be birdies like Corky-taz is!" Bubbles giggled. "And Blossom is really smart so she'd be one of those talking parrots, and I think I'd wanna be a seagull!"

"If we're all birds then why are Ace and Buttercup both the same kind?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Because they're bestest friends, that's why!" Bubbles pipped.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be a vulture?" Buttercup said with a grin. "That way I can devour the flesh of my dead enemies."

As Bubbles whined and cried about how gross that sounded, 2D sighed and ran a hand through his messy blue spikes. "I think the kids got into my zombie and old monster movie stash again…" he muttered.

"Better those than my illustrated biology textbooks with anatomically correct sketches of various reproductive systems." was the Professor's response.

Blossom focused on calming down Bubbles, and meanwhile Buttercup glanced at Ace from the corners of large green eyes. "Do you really think we're best friends?…" she muttered, still blushing softly.

Ace was quiet for a moment, looking down at his plate. But then he smiled and looked at Buttercup with a nod. "I think we are, don't you?"

The black-haired little girl smiled slightly and nodded in response. "Yeah… I think so, too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


After the madness of breakfast with four little kids, they were changed into clean clothes and hair was brushed before they were brought into the living room to play and watch cartoons. The Professor even examined Ace's eye again and saw how well it had healed already, giving the boy one last dose of the eye drops and the medicine on a cloth to help the rest of it clear up. Despite his guilt about testing the formula on a child, he was relieved that the results hadn't had an adverse effect. Unless the formula had been changed up it didn't harm a thing. He had treated his daughter's scrapes, bruises and ailments over the years with diluted amounts of it as well, and they were perfectly healthy.

With the kids all distracted, the band all followed Professor Utonium up to his laboratory; the only room in the house kept under lock and key, due to the things stored inside. The Professor was thankful that he had straightened it up when he and the girls were stuck inside during the heatwave, as his friends didn't need to know how disorganized he could be.

Opening the door and flicking on the light, he stepped aside to let his guests inside first.

The Professor's desk had his white computer atop of it, as well as a framed portrait of him and Sara from their wedding day. Her large, bountiful curls of red hair had obscured her face beneath the veil and it was so endearing. Her body language alone said it all; she was truly, deeply in love with the man with his arm around her shoulders, with her left hand holding onto his right hand. She had been the most beautiful, intelligent, and shy person that he had ever known, and they were soulmates. Science couldn't explain love, and the Professor knew that. There was no other possibility, she was the one. The only one in his eyes, and in his heart.

There were diplomas around the room starting from preschool and going up to various universities. Professor Utonium had gone to college full-time at age 14, studied in medical and surgical schools, interned briefly as a surgeon student before switching to medical, and then pursuing his PhD in the sciences. He and Sara married at 30, and she passed away at 36. At 40, the Professor became a father to his beautiful triplets. He was only 1 year older than Murdoc; it was astounding how different their lives had been, and yet despite all odds they became fast friends, as had their children.

Across the desk from the wedding portrait was a candid of the father and his daughters gathered around the tent in the morning on their camping trip earlier in the year, during April. They had forgotten to pack pajamas so they had to sleep in regular T-shirts, tank tops and shorts that they had packed extras of. Bubbles has remembered Octi's little explorer hat for hiking on the trails, but somehow had forgotten her pajamas. No one else could explain why they had forgotten them, but it made for a cute photo taken as a "selfie" for the first time by the happy father. Bubbles was peeking out from behind his head, Blossom was fixing her hair on his right, and Buttercup sat up against his left side with her father's left arm wrapped around her with a smile on her face. Octi sat in front of the Professor, in the very important little explorer hat that was crucial for Bubbles to pack.

He treasured his time with his girls, especially memories with stories like that. It would be nice to have more stories and more memories.

The left wall was filled with bookshelves, and on the right was a lab table and cabinets. With the desk facing the wall, the Professor only needed to open the closet in the far corner to take out the rather advanced, yet compact machine that the university had simply thrown away despite nothing being wrong with it. Once it entered the dumpster, the university okayed the Professor taking it from said container for his own use. It had been cleaned up and worked perfectly.

"Wow, that looks more advanced than the one at the doctor's office." Murdoc blinked a little in surprise at the sight of it.

"It was garbage to the university," the Professor said with a roll of his eyes. "But they didn't say no to me taking their 'garbage'. Still works perfectly too. I'd thought to donate it to the free clinic before the triplets were born, but then forgot after the fact… because, well, then I had three newborn babies to take care of." He chuckled softly as he rolled the machine to his cushioned leather desk chair, gesturing for 2D to sit down.

After the Professor plugged in the machine and turned it on, he crossed to a cabinet to take out a small tub of ultrasound gel. "It's probably a little cold, I apologize."

While Noodle brought over the stools from the lab counter, Russel held the tub of gel in his large hands to help warm it up.

Murdoc noticed Stuart nervously drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, teeth worrying at his lip and eyes staring downwards. The younger man blinked slightly when the Satanist's left hand gently covered his right. "Nervous, or excited?" he asked with a soft, reassuring smile to soothe his pregnant lover.

"Both…" the singer sighed softly. "I'm always afraid beforehand that I may not hear the heartbeat or see the baby and that I've done something wrong."

"Don't sweat yourself so much, 'D. You ain't done a thing wrong." Russel commented with a friendly smile.

"If it were me who was knocked up, _then_ I'd be worried…" Murdoc mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I drank and did way too much other stuff in my youth--"

"You call your thirties your _youth?_ " Russel stared him right in the eye, a single brow rosen up on his forehead.

"First off, pardon my French but kindly fuck off." was the first part of Murdoc's retort. "Second off, you're only as old as you feel. And thirdly, my point being that I was a stupid kid and equally stupid adult. _If_ I had even considered carrying a child, said history of stupidity probably wrecked my possible fertility."

"I contest the fact that you were equally stupid as a kid and adult, you definitely did stupider stuff as an adult." Noodle commented.

Murdoc sighed and ran one of his hands down his face, exasperated. "Fine, fine, whatever…" he mumbled.

"Besides, you don't know that you can't carry a child until you get checked out." Noodle added with a shrug, and an amused giggle. "Stranger things have happened."

2D giggled at the adorable way Murdoc's face flushed due to his green skin, gently patting his lover's shoulder when the Satanist smacked his hand to his head and lowered it downwards in frustration. "We'll cross that bridge another day, when we actually talk about having another kid."

"Good point." Russel nodded, handing the tub of gel to the Professor after he had turned on the screen.

"It honestly kills me a little to know how true it is that rockstars lead such wild lifestyles at times." the Professor said with a hearty laugh. "My wildest nights of my youth were filled with late nights locked away in a lab or library, I didn't even have my first beer till I was 25. It was still the time of my life…" He smiled warmly, remembering how much time he and Sara had spent together during their study dates. "I guess we aren't all born to be rockstars, though. I was never any good with music."

2D looked up at the Professor and smiled softly. "An' I never did anything better than those science fair volcanoes in science classes… in fact one nearly burnt down my school when I was 9." he said with a chuckle.

"If 'D was ever a scientist, that would be a cold day in hell." Russel chuckled. "That's like Muds bein' a cop or a lawyer or somethin'."

" _Anyways_ …" Murdoc led that particular conversation to an end as 2D slipped up his maroon hoodie from his abdomen again, helping the other tuck it beneath his arms so it wouldn't fall over him and get in the way during the ultrasound.

Professor Utonium took a little gel, which had warmed up a bit with Russsl's warm hands, and spread it carefully over the blue-haired singer's lower abdomen. "Alright, we're good to go."

Stuart gasped softly in anticipation, grabbing Murdoc's hand in excitement and squeezed it.

"I can't wait, I've never seen an ultrasound before that wasn't prerecorded." Noodle smiled warmly, leaning against Russel as the Professor gently placed the wand on 2D's stomach.

It took a few long moments waiting with bated breath for the screen to clear up, but the moment it did 2D's black eyes landed on that familiar figure of the baby, smiling as he saw a slight movement of their arm beside their head.

"There we are." the Professor said with a smile. "Looks like we caught the baby during nap time. Must still be tuckered out from yesterday." he observed with a chuckle.

Pressing a button caused the heartbeat to be heard. Black eyes teared up a little again, smiling as Murdoc gently squeezed his hand.

"Man, that's one loud heartbeat." Russel chuckled with a smile.

"Everything looks great for about 19 weeks." the Professor told them, slowly moving the wand to the right side of Stuart's abdomen to find another angle of the baby. "And… there we are!" The Professor pointed to a part of the screen with his free hand. "That right there, that's the shape resembling a turtle head." 2D looked slightly confused by that description, but before he could ask what it meant, the answer came. "Congratulations. You have a healthy little baby boy."

And suddenly, 2D was blubbering. Tears streaked his cheeks, but the smile on his face said it all. Murdoc kissed his forehead sweetly before handing him a few tissues; the pregnant male wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "You were right again, Stu. It's a boy."

"Man, 'D, you look like a truck hit you in the head. You alright?" Russel asked with concern.

2D nodded and blew his nose one more time before he could answer. _"I'm just so happy…"_ He smiled, and suddenly his eyes faded from black and into white as his face brightened up. Murdoc was about to question it until Stuart pulled him down closer, cupping his hands around his fiancé's ear as he whispered into it.

The bassist hummed lightly and stroked his chin in thought, but a moment later he turned to his lover and nodded. "That is the perfect name."

"Oh _come on!_ You _have_ to tell us!" Noodle begged excitedly.

"Nah-ah-ah, Noods. It'll be our little secret for the next few months." 2D giggled happily.

Noodle groaned and rolled her eyes. "What name could you have possibly agreed on so quickly?"

"It's no Ace O. Spades, but it's distinctive in it's own way." was all Murdoc would say on the matter.

The Professor shut off the machine, wiping the remaining gel from 2D's abdomen with a cloth. Before he could take his hand away, one of the pale singer's hands laid itself atop his own and he blinked, looking up towards Stuart's blank, yet expressive eyes. The Brit was smiling with half-lidded white eyes, accented by the dark blackish-purple circles around them. "Thank you, Professor. This was an amazing surprise." After a moment, 2D's hand moved the Professor's down onto his abdomen again, just in time to feel the baby kick again. "And look, he's even kicking for you. Like he's saying thank you."

The movement repeated itself, and the Professor's hand gently rubbed the area where the baby kicks were felt with a smile. "It's a beautiful miracle, for sure… even science can't take all of the credit. Babies are such a blessing…" His daughters were already 5, he didn't want to miss more time with them than he already had. A genuine smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Stuart."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Murdoc had been too excited and the moment he saw Ace again, he scooped the boy up into his arms and threw him in the air, catching him effortlessly as the boy squealed with laughter. "Guess what, little man? You're having a baby brother! How great is that?!"

Red eyes brightened up behind black lenses; the boy picked up his head and looked towards his blue-haired daddy, who smiled and nodded in affirmation with his hand stroking his stomach through his hoodie.

A big grin formed on the boy's face, and soon came Ace's happy shout. **_"That's awesome! I'm having a little brother!"_ **

Up in the lab, after the Professor put away the machine, he noticed he had a voicemail before he could call the university. The message was short and simple; Professor Utonium was no longer needed as a full-time researcher. His hours would be greatly reduced due to his family situation, so he could spend more time with his daughters, and perform whatever research he desired from home or from his office.

With another smile, he slipped his cell phone into his back pocket. He hadn't needed to quit, after all.

It no longer mattered, he was a freer man.

Without a second thought, he returned to the living room where the children were now all suggesting their favorite names for the unborn baby boy.

"I like Michael!" Blossom said.

"No way, Peter's way better!" Buttercup replied.

"What about Tina?" Bubbles suggested sweetly.

"Tina's a girl's name, dumbbell." Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be just for a girl!"

"He's my baby brother, and I wanna name him Cedrick!" Ace stated proudly.

Murdoc sighed from the madness that had yet again returned, as it always did. "19 weeks down…" he muttered.

"… And 21 to go." Stuart finished for him with a nod.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and reading everyone! The next chapter is a bit long so I wanna hold off on updating for a while till I have more of the chapters done. My outline currently plans for about 10 total chapters in this fic, and then maybe a one-shot before we move on to the sequel.
> 
> And I may be writing a collection of one-shots based in this AU eventually so keep an eye out! It'll be smaller in-between stuff or things that I couldn't get to in the main storyline. (Or if I can ever get around to finishing one, a few smutty nights between Murdoc and 2D. But I am SO SLOW when I write smut so that's a VERY SOFT maybe at the moment. XD )
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading! If all goes well there'll be another update in about two weeks' time! ^^


End file.
